


《盲》

by JANzss



Category: Captain America (Movies)RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANzss/pseuds/JANzss
Summary: 校园AU。





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

你最害怕的是什么？

在没遇到Chris Evans之前，Sebastian想他的答案大概会是：考试不及格。

对于一个成天只知道埋头在书堆里的书呆子，你不能奢望他会说出个让你眼前一亮的答案。

正如每个校园里普遍存在的风云人物般，每个年级同样会有特定几个供人娱乐的倒霉蛋，不巧的是，Sebastian是充当倒霉蛋角色的那个。对于那些处在校园顶端的大众宠儿，Sebastian从没想过有朝一日自己会和他们有什么交集，那群人没仗着权势给人脸色看，Sebastian就足够感激了。

他见过他们当中的其中一个。

那个运动神经好，头脑聪明，长相出众，笑一笑能迷倒成片女孩儿的Chris Evans。

也许是内心的自尊心在作祟，Sebastian承认他不是特别待见这些所谓的大众宠儿，特别是Chris Evans。

他想有很大一部分原因要归结于Chris Evans刚好目睹了自己当众摔得灰头土脸的滑稽场面，而且那时候Sebastian恰巧听见了他张狂的笑声，尽管对方其实笑的并不是自己。

被半路伸出来的脚绊倒前Sebastian原本正低着头翻他从图书馆新借来的书，校道上人来人往，他就这么当众摔了个狗吃屎，眼镜都在突兀的袭击下跟着甩了出去。

他红着脸在一片哄笑声中爬起来，顾不上痛，眯着眼睛在模糊的光影中找他那副丢失的眼镜。戴上眼镜后的Sebastian最先看到的是被众人围在中间的Chris Evans，他太显眼了，Sebastian想无视他都难。

而对方会注意到他这位无名小卒的几率却是小之又小，基本可以说是天方夜谭，以至于后来Sebastian绞尽脑汁也没想明白Chris Evans怎么就找上了他。

那只是一个再普通不过的下午。

Sebastian刚从办公室里出来，手里还捏着不幸被退回来的学术论文，不眠不休换来的成果被教授给批得一无是处。他揉了揉发酸的鼻梁，架在上面的眼镜压得他有点疼，Sebastian吸吸鼻子，抬起头来时发现Chris Evans就站在他左斜方的拐角处。

他穿着显眼的红色卫衣，袖子卷起到臂弯处，右手勾着颗篮球，像是才结束一场激烈的篮球赛事。他的额发被汗沾湿了，还有几滴汗水沿着脖子滑进了领口里。Chris倚在墙边，忽然弯着嘴角朝Sebastian绽开个大大的微笑。

Sebastian也不知道自己怎么的就记住了走廊上的种种细节，包括对方衣服上那个狮子纹样的图案，他手腕佩戴着的黑色手表。女孩儿们成天挂在嘴边的王子殿下就这么出现在他面前，对着他笑，自带闪光灯般闪得Sebastian目眩神迷。

他静静和Chris对视了几秒，心里带着丝不确定又傻里傻气地调头看了下后方，然而空荡荡的走廊除了他们再无他人。Sebastian皱起眉头，不得不再次把目光放回Chris身上。Chris被他的反应逗笑了，扑哧一声笑出来，Sebastian眉间的褶皱刚要加深，他又抬起手来致歉。

“抱歉，我没有别的意思。”他走近Sebastian，百叶窗外泄进来的阳光细碎的洒在Chris Evans棱角分明的脸上，他的蓝眼睛在光线的照耀下亮得几近透明。Sebastian推推鼻梁上的眼镜，硬是忍住想跑路的冲动和眼前的人干瞪眼。

“我喜欢你的眼镜。”Chris抱着脏兮兮的篮球，把它当心肝宝贝般捂得很紧，这是他对Sebastian说的第二句话。

一开始Sebastian还以为Chris Evans是在拿他寻开心。没人会喜欢他的眼镜，他黑色的、镜框大到能够遮住半边脸的眼镜。他的同学们总是乐此不疲的以此批判他的审美品味，甚至把这副眼镜形容成是摧残大众眼球的可怕武器。

综上所述，很难保证Chris的夸赞里有没有包含嘲讽的成分，但Sebastian决定不去细想那么多。

“呃……谢谢？”

他回了Chris一个微笑。

Sebastian不常笑，他能做到的只是很轻微的扯下嘴角，但对他来说已经足够了。

至少它看起来是个笑容。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

Sebastian没去挤学校食堂，他回了学生宿舍，捏得皱巴巴的论文稿纸被他随手扔进了床脚的垃圾纸篓。一直到同寝室的室友踢开门板的声音将他惊醒前，Sebastian都还做着在图纸上奋笔疾书的梦。

他抓了把入睡时被压得胡乱翘起的头发，努力想看清他的舍友和对方怀里搂着的妞，他知道流程，接下来需要做的无非就是离开温暖的床铺，去进行什么惯例的晚间散步。

天上的星星闪闪发亮，很美，Sebastian坐在宿舍楼下的长椅上，细嚼慢咽的啃学校超市买来的面包，想先前在走廊上遇见Chris Evans说不定只是睡觉时做的一场梦，或者那个人只是心血来潮，想耍他玩。

如果是后者的话，Sebastian已经非常习惯了。他知道自己不讨人喜欢，书呆子都不怎么讨人喜欢。

Sebastian情不自禁打了个冷战，搓被风吹得起了层小颗粒的手臂，后悔出门前没顺便把外套给捎上。

第二次Chris Evans和他说上话是差不多一个星期后的事了。当时Sebastian气喘如牛，正在搬一箱箱的，填满了稿纸和零零碎碎废弃物品的纸箱，里面甚至还夹杂着几罐空了的啤酒罐。他被要求将这些纸箱移动到图书馆的旧仓库里。众所周知，能够放在旧仓库里的东西，基本上都可以直接送到垃圾回收站了，Sebastian曾听隔壁班头发斑白的老教授说起过旧仓库年久失修，即将拆除的消息。然而Sanchez指定由他来搬运这些纸箱时，Sebastian什么也没有多说。

得罪兄弟会的人通常没有什么好下场，Sebastian知道后果可不会只是挨几顿揍那么简单。

堆在他手上的纸箱很重，三箱叠加在一起，说是为了让他表现得不要像个娘们。纸箱遮挡住了Sebastian的视线，他需要非常努力才不至于撞上走廊上的其他同学，实际上Sebastian根本不必如此小心翼翼，大家巴不得离他远点儿，没有谁会傻到选择在这个节骨眼靠近他，趟这趟浑水。

因而Chris Evans喊他时他还以为是自己幻听了。

“嘿，又见面了。”Chris追上他，他看了眼Sebastian身前堆着的纸箱，边调整肩上下滑的背包边和Sebastian打招呼，“需要帮忙吗？”

“不，我……”

超过负重范围的纸箱令Sebastian难以完整说完一句话，他的脸涨得通红，气喘吁吁的。Chris没等他拒绝直接拿起了最上面叠着的两个，“你要把它们送去哪？”

Sebastian抱紧怀里余下的纸箱，在对方的注视下紧张地舔了舔唇瓣，“旧仓库，我需要把它们放到旧仓库去。”

“旧仓库？”Chris重复，板着脸问Sebastian，“谁让你做这个的？”

“没有谁。”Sebastian快速答道，“它们堆在教室里很长时间了，我只是想着，或、或许我能把它们搬到别的对方……它们挺碍路的。”

他不确定Chris是否相信了他这套说辞，Chris小声嘀咕了句什么，Sebastian没听清，他脑海里唯一的念头就是从这里逃开。他怕极了Chris会继续问及此事，而Sebastian光想象对方知道真相后的表情就困窘得无地自容。

感谢Chris没有，他什么也没有再问。

他们在前往图书馆的途中偶遇了不少Chris的朋友，Sebastian希望他们在跟Chris打招呼时没有注意到他。他尽量降低存在感，将整张脸都藏到了纸箱后面。

这是Chris Evans。

Sebastian想，这他妈的是Chris Evans，他不该在这，不该帮Sebastian Stan搬什么见鬼的纸箱。

一路上他们什么也没说。

Chris陪他走到旧仓库，又替他将纸箱给一一放好，而这些原本是Sebastian该做的。Sebastian脑袋空白，不停抬手调整鼻梁上的眼镜，直到意识到Chris正盯着他看，他才惶恐地垂下手站直了。

“谢谢。”Sebastian看向仓库里堆放的旧物，声音小到几乎听不见。

这不对。

Sebastian想，自己该离开了。他道过谢了，他可以离开了。然而他的脚像被施了咒般迈不开，Chris没走，Sebastian也不能先走。

短暂的沉默过后是鞋底摩擦地面的细微声响，仓库里没有别人，只有他和Chris。Sebastian的胃由于紧张搅成一团，Chris现在离他只有拳头大小的距离了，他心脏跳动的频率快得像是要从胸腔里蹦出来，Chris的指尖刚触到他的脖子Sebastian就忍不住跟着发抖。

他又一次想到了逃跑。旧仓库里飘散的霉味难闻得引人作呕，Sebastian能闻到粉尘的味道，还有近在咫尺的，Chris Evans的清爽。

Chris的指尖很烫，扫过他的脖子，摸他的脸，然后他的眼镜被摘下来了，Sebastian下意识闭上眼睛，Chris问他，“你在害怕什么？”

Sebastian摇头，Chris的手指慢慢的摸到了他嘴巴的位置，拇指一下下按压他的唇瓣，最后顶开唇缝，抵到了他的牙齿上，像是某种暗示。

他们才见过三次面。

Sebastian搞不懂Chris Evans为什么偏偏要选上他，他甚至不是个同性恋。或许这就是问题所在，不存在什么特别的原因。大众宠儿纯粹厌倦了他人的投怀送抱，想换个新鲜的玩法，而他挑中了Sebastian。

比起找绊倒他的混蛋算账，更偏向于忍气吞声，当做什么也没有发生过的Sebastian。

一个逆来顺受，反抗能力趋近于零的倒霉蛋。

所有人都算准了这点。

Sebastian乖乖张嘴咬住Chris的拇指，他不敢太用力，耳边是Chris骤然加重的喘息，有细碎的吻落在他的耳朵上，眼尾上。嘴里的手指抽出来，换成Chris同样柔软的部位盖住了Sebastian的双唇。

他们在空无一人的旧仓库里接吻。Chris Evans的吻一点儿也不温柔，相反的还很粗暴，他好像在生气，仿佛要把Sebastian的嘴唇给咬下来。Sebastian竭力忍耐着想不发出声音，但这真的很难，Chris卷着他的舌头咬住他舌根时Sebastian终究没能止住哽咽。

他膝盖打软，无力的手指轻轻揪着Chris脑后的短发，像只求饶的小动物。

没多久Chris施加在他腰部的后力便消失了，Chris放开他，将眼镜架回Sebastian高挺的鼻梁上，Sebastian急忙扶住它，边喘气边咳。

“见到你很高兴，Sebastian。”

Chris走了之后Sebastian一个人在旧仓库里站了很久，他错过了一节课的时间，把自己关在厕所隔间里，捂着绞痛的胃吐光了中午装进胃囊里的所有食物。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

生活突然有了些不一样的地方。

早上没有舍友踢床板的噪音吵醒Sebastian，去往教室的路上也没人叫住他，不用跑腿，不用提额外的书包，他进了教室后也没看到有人坐在他的课桌上用脚板踩他的凳子。

虽然大学里没有条文规定谁必须坐哪个位置，但以往Sebastian因大大小小的琐事而迟到时，只有这个位置永远是空的，好像他就该坐在这里。

今天难得Sebastian来得早，教室里还有其他空座位，但Sebastian还是选择了长期坐的桌椅。习惯了，坐别的位置反而别扭。

有部分同学聚在一块，细声碎语地讨论什么，看见Sebastian后又忽然住了嘴，但这并不妨碍Sebastian从他们之前的对话中了解事情的经过。

他手指哆嗦着从书包里拿出书本，翻到今天授课的那页，想赶在教授开讲前把内容看一遍，要是换做平日，他会在前夜完成这一项任务，可他昨天实在太累了，他趴在马桶上，胃液几乎都要被他吐出来。

Sebastian一个字也没看进去，整节课他连笔记也忘了做，他盯着教室里空缺的位置看，看得眼睛泛酸，下课铃刚响他就迫不及待的跑出了教室。Sebastian跑得很快，很急，撞到人就连声道歉，他跑到高年级那层楼，停在了顺数第三间教室外面，他看到Chris Evans了。

那个人靠在窗边，嘴里衔着根pocky，Sebastian猜是站在他旁边的女孩儿塞给他的，因为她手里拿着一盒，她凑上去咬了口Chris另一截的pocky。

他们看起来如此登对。

Sebastian的脚悄悄往后退，打算回到他的班级去，就算自己的猜想得到证实事实也不会改变。没人会知道他曾经出现在这里，毕竟他毫不起眼，不像Chris。如果不是有人撞了他一把，Sebastian说不定已经成功回到教室里了，他总算理解为何校规上会严令禁止学生在走廊跑动。

来人没刹住脚，冲力很大，Sebastian硬生生被扑倒在地，眼前由于极度疼痛闪现出白茫茫的雪花，另一个人的重量全部压在了他身上，令他错觉肋骨都要被此折断。Sebastian想他大概晕过去了一会儿，他疼得神志恍惚，耳鸣嗡响里掺杂着女生的尖叫和几声愤怒的呵斥。

然后Sebastian被抱了起来，他整个人虚弱地窝在对方怀里，“Sebastian？”是Chris，“Sebastian，你能听见我说话吗？”

“血……”Sebastian不敢睁开眼睛，他抓着Chris的手臂问，“我有流血吗？”

“没有，没有血。”Chris反复摸他的脸和头发，拍着他的背给他顺气，“你还好吗？我送你去医务室。”

“不了，不用……”Sebastian回绝，借着Chris的搀扶颤颤巍巍地从地上站起来，尽管身上依旧有点疼，但Sebastian想这种程度的疼痛他大概还能忍受。

Chris将信将疑，“你确定？”

“他死不了，Chris。”女声插进来，是那位给Chris塞pocky的女孩儿，她瞪着Sebastian，分明在责备他坏了自己的好事。

Chris的脸色不是很好，他板起脸孔的样子很严肃，以至于看着有点凶，“对不起……”Sebastian下意识道歉，“对不起……”

Chris握着他手臂的力气加重了，“为什么要说对不起？”他问Sebastian，“你在对不起什么？”

Sebastian自己也想不明白。他咬着嘴唇，他想是他破坏了Chris和女孩儿的亲热。气氛正好，女孩儿咬着Chris嘴里的pocky，他们离得那么近，他们差点吻到一起。

围观的人群早就散了，上课钟声打响，女孩儿轻轻扯Chris的衣角，说：“我们进去吧，Chris。”Chris没动，他看着Sebastian，“你是来找我的吗？”

“不，不是……”Sebastian大着舌头否认，“我只是，只是路过这里……”

手腕冷不丁被Chris抓住扣紧，Sebastian惊了惊，“我该回去上课了。”他对Chris说，可对方没听见似的，领着他继续往教室反方向走。

“Chris，你去哪？”

“回教室去，Leona。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

这很危险。

他们随时有被发现的可能。

Sebastian垂在身侧的手由于不安搅紧了裤腿的布料，磕在后背的拖把棍戳得他很疼，Sebastian忍着没说，偷偷挪动身子想避开，Chris用力咬他的嘴唇，搂着Sebastian腰的手掌向下打他的屁股以表不满。

Sebastian被这一下吓得彻底不敢动弹了，Chris抓住他的手搭到自己的脖子上，Sebastian就配合他搂紧。

杂物间里很挤，很暗，空气不流通，Sebastian闷不吭声和Chris接吻，他们吻得比前几次时间长。Chris教他怎么换气，教他怎么避免被自己的口水呛到，告诉他在接吻的时候要把舌头伸出来。Sebastian不懂得这些，他从来没吻过别人，他只能尽力去做好Chris教给他的东西，Sebastian不希望惹他生气。

他学得很快。

“怎么办……”Chris贴着他的嘴唇低语，“我硬了。”

他伸出舌尖舔Sebastian湿漉漉的嘴唇，时不时亲几下，目光炯炯，而Sebastian早在听清他那句话的时候就蒙了。

“摸摸它。”Chris对他说，头埋进Sebastian的脖子里吻他露出来的那小片肌肤，往前顶胯。

Sebastian闭了闭眼睛，他深吸口气，过了好一会儿才摸到Chris鼓起的裤裆上，解对方的腰带。落在他手心里的分量沉甸甸的，很硬，很烫，耳边是Chris压抑的喘息，Sebastian找不出合适的词汇来形容此刻的心情，他徒劳地想现在逃跑还来不来得及。

“老天，别只是握着……动一动，Sebastian，你难道没打过手枪吗。”Chris抱怨，捏他腰上的软肉。

Sebastian停止运转的脑袋艰难回想着自己为数不多的经验，缓缓动手撸动手里的硬物。他每动一下都要停一会儿，战战兢兢地观察Chris脸上的表情，唯恐会弄痛他。

“你想杀了我啊？”没一会儿，Chris眉头紧蹙，哑着声音开口。

Sebastian立马放开手，“我、我弄疼你了吗？”

“没有，没有，天呐，别停下来……”Chris咬他的脖子，掐着他的腰窝警告，“听着，宝贝儿，你最好快点帮我弄出来……否则我就要在这里操你了。”

跟其他男孩儿不同，Sebastian不会在枕头底下偷藏女性裸体封面的成人杂志，不会和别人一块挤在电视机前观看秘密互传的影片，他要学习，要忙着应付外界恶意的骚扰。当然他会有生理需求，会勃起，大部分时候Sebastian选择忽略它，当你不去过多在意你的勃起状态它很快就能消下去，实在抑制不下他才会通过打手枪来解决问题。他不是完全不懂，Sebastian知道怎么做能令Chris舒服，可他越是想做好这个他越是做不好。

Sebastian急得想哭，他手都酸了，可Chris还是那么硬，一点儿也没有想射的意思。Sebastian感到害怕，委屈，再然后是怨愤，对自己，对Chris Evans。凭什么该在教室学习的时间，他却要躲在间阴暗潮湿的杂物间里给Chris来发手活。他动作越来越慢，越来越力不从心。

Chris吻他冒汗的额头，脸颊，温热的手掌突然覆上来，包裹住了Sebastian的。射出来的时候Chris紧抓着Sebastian的头发用力吻他，把声音都堵在双方的嘴巴里，他靠着墙喘气，说：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“什么？”Sebastian愣了愣，明白过来，“不、不用了，我没……”

他并没有勃起。

Chris眼睛往他腿间瞥，两颊的咬肌耸动，没说话。Sebastian顿时心里一沉，他仔细回想刚刚的一切，思考自己哪里做错了，可能是他打手枪的技术不够好。

可Sebastian等了半天没听见任何对他技术差的责怪，Chris很安静，好像在走神，Sebastian忍不住盯着他看。女孩儿们的追捧不是毫无缘由，Chris Evans的确生有副好皮相。他脸上有伤，Chris扶他起来时Sebastian就注意到了。

“你在看什么？”Chris问，而Sebastian只是看他，看他左脸颌骨上的擦伤，看他眉角结痂的伤口，伤口不大，像是被利器割破皮肤留下的划痕。Chris又问了遍：“Sebastian，你在看什么？”Sebastian没回答他，他也不恼，他笑了笑，凑近Sebastian吻他。

Sebastian脑子乱哄哄的，塞满早前得知的惊骇消息，塞满其他同学背着他讨论的内容。关于Robbie Sanchez，关于他昨晚跟兄弟会的前辈发生冲突，打架，因为受重伤而请了几星期的假。昨天为止还趾高气昂使唤Sebastian搬东西的人，今天却戏剧化地躺到了医院的病床上。

“Robbie Sanchez……”Sebastian趁着换气间隙开口，大着胆子问：“你认识他吗？”

Chris亲吻他嘴角的动作顿了顿，“认识，一个后辈。”

“他住院了。”

见Chris没什么反应，Sebastian又接着说：“他……听说他伤得很重，我们在一个班，我……他还请了三个星期的假……”Chris及时打断他的语无伦次，“我知道，Sebastian。”他的语气在Sebastian听来冷冰冰的，Sebastian打了个哆嗦，他对上Chris的视线，那双眼睛也是冷冰冰的，“不用特意告诉我。”

“你是不是……”

你是不是做了什么？

“不关你的事。”

Chris打断他，表情很不耐烦，他看向别处，绷紧的下颚明确表明不愿再过多谈及。

“你该回你的教室去了，Sebastian。”

 

>>>>>>>

 

“不要让生活驾驭你，你要去驾驭生活。”讲台前的教授说道。

以此为开场词，展开了一番长篇大论，他谈理想与勇气，论证它们的重要性和影响力。

Sebastian缩着肩膀笑，声音没收住，隔壁桌认真听讲的同学剐了他一眼，看Sebastian的眼神由不满转为困惑，他像是在问Sebastian：你怎么不做笔记了？你在笑什么？有什么这么好笑？

Sebastian想起很久前的一件事，久远到可以追溯回他的童年时期。他不是土生土长的美国人，他的家在另一方土地，离他有十万八千里那么远，远在罗马尼亚。

小时候的Sebastian曾收到过一封匿名的诅咒信。信上的内容用词恶劣，粗话连篇，写信的人嘲笑他是个没人要的野孩子，除了给大家带来不幸外一无是处，并且诅咒他这一辈子都别指望会得到幸福。Sebastian吓坏了，他不敢告诉母亲，她要烦心的东西已经够多，于是他只能去找他最好的朋友，最好的哥们。

Sean Johnson 。Sebastian记得对方的名字，他怎么会忘记。他们总是形影不离，Johnson是社区几个孩子里唯独会对Sebastian和颜悦色的人，他会带Sebastian去河边游泳，万圣节会喊上Sebastian一块去捣蛋搞恶作剧，Sebastian跟他分享喜悦，分享秘密。他相信他和Johnson会成为世界上最要好的哥们。

Johnson把那封诅咒信揉成团扔到了草丛里，他搂着Sebastian的肩膀，安慰他一切都会过去，没必要在意所谓的诅咒信。晚饭过后Sebastian鬼使神差地跑回社区公园捡回了被好友扔掉的信，好奇心使然，他只是想知道是谁写的这封诅咒信，他保证不会去找这个人理论，他只是想知道。

Sebastian花了两天的时间，他运用自己从课外书里学来的，能派上用场的知识，熬夜把得来不易的线索一个个窜起来。

凌晨时分，Sebastian攥着手电筒坐在一本本摊开的书本中间，周身有他的笔记，有那封揉得皱巴巴的诅咒信，他呆呆坐到手电筒耗完电池，坐到狭小的房间重归黑暗。后半夜Sebastian也没爬回床上，他手脚发冷，没有力气，只能抱紧自己，将头埋进膝盖里。

“不要让生活驾驭你，你要去驾驭生活。”

Sebastian想那个夜里哭得浑身颤抖的倒霉蛋，想最终物归原主回到Johnson手上的诅咒信，想落在他身上的拳头和Sean Johnson恼羞成怒的咒骂。Sebastian想他还是驾驭过生活的，结果拆强人意，他被揍得鼻青脸肿，大病一场。

母亲日夜守在床榻前照顾他，抱着他哭，告诉他别再犯傻。

“不要相信任何人。”

“Sebby，别去相信任何人。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

如果静下心来，用心回忆，你能想起来自己视力下降的确切时间吗？什么时候视野不再清晰，什么时候需要戴上眼镜，依靠那两片薄薄的玻璃碎片才能看清楚黑板上的字？

不管别人的情况怎么样，反正Sebastian是不记得的。等到看不清家里阳台上摆放的芦苇究竟长有多少根，Sebastian才终于向母亲反映了他的视力问题，视力矫正当然有尝试过，但最终Sebastian还是没能逃过配戴眼镜的命运。这大概跟他喜欢看书有关，尤其是打着手电筒躲在被窝里看。白天Sebastian没有太多时间用在课外书上，回到家又要做功课，他只能利用晚上的一点睡眠时间。

眼镜刚戴上去的头几个星期多多少少会不习惯，异物感，不真实的距离感，看到的世界永远跟别人隔了一个滤镜，这让Sebastian觉得自己像个异类。后来一切都改变了，事情总会改变的。Sebastian开始享受起镜片带来的种种，他终日戴着他的眼镜，他感到安全。

Sebastian没想过会得到一个意外的称赞，他的眼睛又酸又痛，昨夜闷在被窝里熬夜赶好了前段日子的学术论文，所幸这次的努力没有白费，论文以高分的成绩通过了。Sebastian摘下眼镜，那人跟他说话时他还在揉眼睛，按摩眼窝。

“操，不敢相信我会这么说。但Stan，你真不戴继续戴那副破眼镜。”

Sebastian花了三秒才反应过来对方是在和他说话，班里只有他姓Stan。他快速摸起桌上的眼镜戴上，看清站他桌子边上的是那位开学扬言未来要当摇滚歌手的家伙，名字太拗口，Sebastian没记住。

现在他手里拿着喝光的酸奶盒子，跟Sebastian说他不该继续戴什么眼镜。Sebastian接不上话，不知道该说什么。

对方似乎也没指望Sebastian会给他回应，他咂咂嘴，走开了，扔完垃圾回来又特意走过Sebastian的位置，“你真的不考虑换掉你的眼镜吗？我的意思是，不是有隐形眼镜吗？你为什么不试试戴那个？”

Sebastian讨厌谈论这个话题，平常他们不是找他麻烦，就是选择忽略他，把他当空气。如今他们翻脸的速度犹如翻书，会主动和他打招呼，主动把课堂笔记借给他，甚至主动拉起话题。

Sebastian不得不回答，“我喜欢我的眼镜，我没有换掉它的想法。”

“你在跟我开玩笑。”

“我没有。”

这简直莫名其妙，为什么他要浪费时间和一个不熟的人聊他的眼镜？

Sebastian翻动书本，假装认真看上面的内容，他希望对方赶紧走开别再打扰他，很显然对方没有这个打算。他抽走Sebastian的书，坐到他的课桌上，将手伸过来作势要摘Sebastian的眼镜，Sebastian在他能够到前偏头躲开了。

“Sebastian！”班上的女同学大声喊他，指指后门，“有人找你，是Evans前辈！”

能让女孩儿兴奋成这样的Evans不用猜都知道是谁，Sebastian腾地从座位上站起来，急急忙忙走出教室。

他们几天没见面了，自从上次的不欢而散Chris Evans就没来找过他，Sebastian怀着忐忑的心情走到Chris跟前站定。

Chris偏头看他，嘴里含着颗棒棒糖，也不说话，直盯着Sebastian瞧，看得Sebastian心惊胆战的。

“你下午有空吗？”Chris终于说，“我下午有场比赛。”

Chris指的是他们级系与系之间的篮球对决，Sebastian知道，早在赛事定下来前消息就传开了。

“你会来看吗？”

“我不知道……”Sebastian脑袋有点转不过弯，他以为一切都结束了，他们好几天没见面，Chris Evans也永远不会再来找他了。

“我希望你来。”Chris捏他的脸威胁，“不，你必须得来。”他连着捏了好几下，每一下都很大力，等他捏够了，Sebastian白皙的脸上生生被掐出了几道红印。Chris看着他被掐红的脸，似乎觉得过意不去，又抬起手来帮他揉，然而揉着揉着却忽然摸到了Sebastian的嘴巴上，Chris不动声色地按了按，最后才放开手。

Sebastian瞬间被吓得魂飞魄散，他的心脏扑通扑通狂跳，迅速抬头环顾四周，祈祷没人注意到Chris的小动作。Sebastian担心得心脏几乎停摆，好在走廊上的学生不多，他们大多在聊天，而女孩儿们大概只顾着盯紧Chris Evans英俊的脸了，从他们的面部表情来看并没什么异常，Sebastian提起来的心总算落回原位。

“记住别迟到，Sebastian。”

他乖乖点头。

“好孩子。”Chris笑起来，他拍Sebastian的头，把他的头发搓得像鸟巢一样乱：“把嘴张开，‘啊’。”

Sebastian乖乖照做，一颗棒棒糖随后塞进了自己嘴里，是Chris含着的那根，它化了，剩很小一点儿。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

 

赛场人声鼎沸，观众席上挤满各级各系的前辈，包括和Sebastian同级的学生，很热闹，也很吵。Sebastian不知所措地站在这群人中间，不知道该坐哪，没有他认识的人，或许他应该回去学习。

他看着场内和队员说话的Chris，Chris好像也看到他了，他摆出暂停的手势，挤开人群跑上观众席，直接抓过Sebastian的臂弯带他到提前预留的座位。Sebastian看到了几张熟悉的面孔，有Chris的朋友们，有那个金头发的女孩儿，Sebastian记得她好像叫做Leona什么的。

女孩儿把嘴里的薯片嚼得咯吱响，瞧也不瞧他，Chris把他安顿好后就匆忙回场内去了。Sebastian坐她旁边，尴尬得眼睛不知道该往哪看，只好去看篮球赛场，看场地大荧幕上倒数的时间。

开场将近十分钟，观众席就纷纷有人起哄赌起哪队会先得分了，包括冠军花落谁家。

有女孩儿们站起来，拍手器被她们摇得很响，她们喊Chris Evans，喊加油，为他的队伍助威打气。

可Chris的队伍没有拿下首分，他摇头笑，对观众席上故意倒喝彩的朋友们竖中指。

比赛逐渐进入白热化阶段，欢呼声一阵响过一阵，Sebastian按着抽痛的太阳穴，熬夜，劳累，加上神经紧绷，他的头疼得厉害。

意外发生的时候Sebastian没在场，他中途离开去了趟厕所，用冷水洗了把脸，再回来时场内已经一片骚动，“是伤口裂开了。”前排有人惊呼。Sebastian忙抬头看场上，Chris Evans捂着额角的手已经放下来了，上面染着血。

他还没来得及问什么，那位叫做Leona的女孩儿先恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Sebastian疑惑的同时只好将话咽回肚子里。

“操，Evans受伤了，我们系会被罚球吗？”

讲话的是篮球赛对立方的前辈们。

“不会的吧，只是个意外。”

“对啊，谁知道会伤到Evans……”

Sebastian听了半天，终于搞明白其中一位球员跳起来想截Chris的球，结果不小心撞到了他的脸，手肘好死不死磕到Chris受伤的部位，导致旧伤脱痂开裂。

“等等，Evans什么时候受的伤？”

“不知道，别问我。我他妈只希望他能赢，要知道我这个月用来泡妞的钱都押他身上了。”

比赛短时间暂停，有医护人员上来给Chris止血，示意换人，Chris摆摆手。简单给伤口消毒贴上止血贴后便又重新上场了，他撩起衣角擦汗，往观众席看，手指比了个OK表示自己没事。

这场系与系之间的篮球对决最终以Chris堪称完美的三分投篮划下句号，由Chris Evans领头的队伍赢得了比赛。前排的女孩儿们尖叫着从观众席跑向场内，跑得最快的那位直直扑向了Chris，她踮起脚尖捧着Chris的脸，在震耳欲聋的欢呼声里吻他。

这不代表什么，其他队员也被女孩儿吻了，但为Chris Evans争风吃醋的总归多点，Sebastian能听到底下骂声一片。他穿过吵闹的观众席，一步步朝出口艰难前进，决定偷偷溜走。Chris赢了比赛，接下来肯定有个庆功宴等着他参加，Sebastian清楚他们那派人的作风，Chris不会有余暇管他，更不会关心Sebastian什么时候离的场。

Sebastian直接回了宿舍，他头痛得像要爆炸，唯一想做的就是好好睡上一觉。但老天似乎存心要跟他过不去，从他躺到床上到陷入梦乡不到半个小时，咚咚咚的敲门声就又将他给吵醒了。

“操……”

是舍友忘带钥匙了吗？

Sebastian抓着头发掀开被子，光着脚去开门。刚扭开把手打开条缝，门外的人便立刻推开门挤了进来，顺带把门也给反锁了，动作一气呵成。Sebastian彻底清醒过来，抬头一看，是Chris。

他还穿着比赛时的球服没换，对着Sebastian劈头盖脸就是一句：“你怎么不等我就走了？”

“我、我不知道……他们不跟你去庆祝……？”

脚下的地板很凉，那股凉意从脚板直窜上来，很冰，很冷。Sebastian睡觉时只穿了件短的T恤衫，他看向窗外，没有阳光，天空是灰色的，傍晚时分显得很是阴沉，风从没关紧的缝隙里吹进来，Sebastian不禁打了个冷颤。

Chris扳正他的脸，加重语气，“说实话。”

“我不太舒服……”Sebastian与他四目双对，“我头很痛，可能跟我昨晚熬夜有关……我想回来休息一下。”

“你熬夜了？为什么？”

“我有篇学术论文要交。”

Chris的视线在他脸上停留了一会儿，像是在验证他话里的可信度，“你应该告诉我的。”他摸了摸Sebastian发红的眼角，“如果不舒服你可以不用来，我不会强迫你。Sebastian，为什么你不说？”

Sebastian看他额角上的止血贴，上面沾了点干掉的血渍，暗红，偏黑色。“痛吗？”他转开话题。

“你说这个？”Chris指指自己的额角，笑了，“一开始是挺疼的，不过现在没事了。”

“噢，那就好。”

接下来的几分钟内他们谁都没再开口说话，Sebastian低头看脚下木板的纹理，想他睡觉前放在床头柜上的眼镜，后悔没把它戴上。Chris慢慢凑近他，温热的呼吸喷洒到脸上，Sebastian只好跟着闭上眼睛。

他们接吻，他们吻过很多次了，Chris再把舌头伸进他嘴里的时候Sebastian已经不会像前几次那样惊慌失措。他和Chris纠缠到一起，他能闻到Chris身上的汗味，酒精的消毒水味，然后他被Chris托着屁股抱了起来。

Sebastian惊喘一声，挣扎着想下地，Chris边笑边用力吻他，亲他的脸，咬他的下巴。他抱牢Sebastian，一步步往床铺走，臂力惊人。

Sebastian陷进柔软的被褥里，抬起头来时看到Chris脱掉了上衣。

“我赢了比赛，不考虑给我点奖励吗，宝贝儿。”

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

头顶上的天花板很是模糊，看不清往日龟裂的痕迹，门外过道上传来人们走动的脚步声，嘈杂的说话声，它们忽远忽近。Sebastian捂着嘴巴，不敢发出声音，他一直偏头看紧闭的房门，不断猜测Chris有没有把它关严，有没有上锁。生怕门突然开了，生怕有人突然闯进来，Sebastian怕得整颗心都在颤抖，他想他会下地狱的，他会被诅咒，被绑到篝火上烧死。

Chris咬他的锁骨，把他的T恤衫卷起到胸口的位置，吻Sebastian的胸膛，含住他挺立的乳尖舔咬吮吸。在此之前Sebastian从不知道男人的乳头也可以敏感成这样，他舒服得脚趾蜷缩，喉头溢出几声呻吟，又赶紧咽下去。

“舒服吗？”Chris问，掰开他捂住嘴巴的手，拇指故意按压前端逼出Sebastian略带哭腔的哽咽。Sebastian摇头，手在被单上乱抓，把床单跟被褥弄得皱皱巴巴的，被欲火烧得神志不清的脑袋根本没法好好思考，他抬手攀住Chris结实的脊背，说舒服，声音像蚊子一样细小。

高潮时Sebastian及时抓过一角的被褥咬在了嘴里，他仰躺在床上，失了焦距的双眼看着头顶上的天花板出神，顶在大腿根处的硬物提醒他Chris还硬着。Sebastian撑起上身，想帮Chris也撸出来，Chris却将他重新按回了床垫里，边着急地吻他，边拽掉Sebastian虚挂在膝弯的衣物，手伸到下面揉搓他光裸的臀部。

Sebastian头皮一阵发麻，手掌抵着Chris的肩膀推他，“你做什么？！”

“还用问吗……操你啊宝贝儿。”Chris分开Sebastian的双腿抬高他的屁股，沾着精液的手指摸索着直接按上他闭合的小洞。Sebastian下意识看了眼Chris腿间勃起的阴茎，立马踢蹬着腿往床头缩，“我不要……”那玩意儿怎么可能进得来？

Chris并了两指强硬地捅进Sebastian紧涩的甬道内，恼火地用手掌拍他屁股，“不想屁股开花就别乱动。”Sebastian疼得牙齿直打颤，胡乱摇着头，一会儿用手去搭Chris的肩膀一会儿去抓Chris的手臂，“我……我用手帮你，我不想做……Chris，求你了，Chris……”

房间里霎时安静得只听得见Chris粗重的喘息和抽抽噎噎的哭声，Sebastian视野所及一片模糊，他抬手去揉眼睛才发现自己哭了。上方传来一声叹息，体内的手指紧跟着撤了出去，Chris俯身反复亲吻Sebastian的脸，舔掉他睫毛上挂着的泪珠，再直起身来的时候鼻尖上都是汗，他并起Sebastian的膝盖，把他的双腿折到胸前压紧了，“你最好……夹紧，要不然……”与其把这归为一句话，它更像是Chris一个字一个字从牙缝里挤出来的，Sebastian急急点头。

Chris的阴茎紧贴着Sebastian大腿内侧的肌肤挤进来，Sebastian能感觉到它的形状和大小，这像个巨大的威胁，他联想起先前看到的画面，害怕得把腿并得更紧了。他还没准备好接受这个，他觉得他永远也不可能准备好。

Chris挺腰的动作逐渐加快，握着Sebastian腿弯的手用力到掐出红印来，Sebastian两腿内侧火辣辣的，仿佛下一秒就要被他摩擦起火，那处原本白皙的肤色也变红了。

门外过道上嬉笑打闹的动静好像呈无数倍放大了般，比任何一天都要听得清清楚楚。Sebastian的心狂跳起来，Chris捏着他的下巴咬他的下嘴唇，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，Sebastian对上Chris那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，它们蓝得像海，深不可测。

 

>>>>>>>

 

“你不和我一起洗吗？”Chris踢开脚边推着的球服，“我保证什么也不做。”

Sebastian用被子把自己裹得严严实实的，只露出颗头颅，他瞥了眼全身赤裸的Chris，又快速移开视线，“我习惯自己洗。”

窗外的天色已经完全暗下来了，同寝室的舍友随时有可能回来，除非临时有约会。

对方了然地哦了声，没再勉强，转身自己进了浴室。

Sebastian听着里间哗哗啦啦响起的水声，翻身下床捡起地上的裤子套上，衣料摩擦到大腿内侧的肌肤，又痒又疼，由于长时间的外力摩擦而有点红肿。Sebastian把Chris换下的衣服收进脏衣篓里，从衣柜里翻出套休闲服。

Chris洗完澡出来，腰间围着块浴巾，“谢谢。”他接过Sebastian递给他的休闲服，“你有没有新的内裤？”

Sebastian脸上红了红，“我的不适合你。”对面Chris挑高的眉毛令他更觉窘迫了。

“你说我要是不穿内裤到处走，别人会不会告我耍流氓？”像是忽然想到什么好笑的事情，Chris忽然哈哈大笑起来，“老天，前阵子的新闻的确有那么一个老兄因为这个被抓进警察局来着，你有看到报道吗？”

“没有。”Chris前额的几撮碎发滴着水，身上也湿漉漉的没擦干，将裹在腰间的浴巾边缘浸湿了大半。Sebastian看着Chris锁骨下方繁复的纹身，包括其余四个，想着纹上去的时候会不会很痛。

“那个老兄故意跑到大马路上对着女士们脱裤子，给她们看自己的老二。”Chris扯开浴巾随便擦了擦身子，“好吧，至少我不会当众露鸟。”他坏笑，“在你面前除外，宝贝儿。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

Sebastian的衣服穿在Chris身上终究显得有点紧了，他自认不比Chris矮多少，他们差不多高，不同的是体型上的差异，毕竟他没有Chris那样健硕的肌肉。

“说真的，Sebastian，你得多点锻炼身体。”Chris扯了扯领口，呼出一口气，“操，我看起来不会像是穿了紧身衣吧？”

“对不起。”他也不知道为什么会差这么多，Chris穿的已经是Sebastian能找到最宽松的一件了。

“你为什么老说对不起？”Chris皱着眉头看他，“不要道歉，你没做错什么。”他撕掉额角上的止血贴扔进垃圾桶，“我不是说你现在这样不好，Sebastian，就只是……”Chris停顿了一下，像在思考该怎么说，他的拇指轻轻蹭过Sebastian上扬的眼尾，“如果你……”

Sebastian不自觉屏住呼吸。

“算了……不要在意。”

Chris撸了把头发把水甩干，抓起外套穿上。

“我该走了，Anthony会杀了我。”

“你的衣服……”Sebastian喊住他，“我什么时候还给你合适？”

“不用了，就放在你这，我需要的时候再找你拿。”Chris转开把手，嘀咕着得赶紧回去穿个内裤什么的，“老天，这感觉真不怎么好。”

门被从外关上，室内重归寂静，其他寝室和Chris打招呼的声音也渐行渐远。Sebastian呆呆站了一会儿，他吸吸鼻子，闻到自己身上糟糕的味道。他的汗早已干透了，黏糊糊的，很不舒服。然后他想起Chris射在他小腹上的精液，尽管Sebastian已经用纸巾擦过，皮肤上却仿佛还残留着那份黏腻湿热的触感。

他全身布满那个人留下来的痕迹，气味。他闻起来像Chris Evans。

Sebastian冲进浴室，快速脱掉衣服，打开喷洒。

室友不知何时回来的，他叩响浴室的门板，问：“Sebastian，你好了吗？”是跟以前的吊儿郎当完全不同的声音，平和，礼貌。

Sebastian楞了几秒，总算想起来他的上一个室友早在前两天就搬去了另一个寝室。

“抱歉，等一下就好……”

穿衣服的时候花了点时间，Sebastian抖得厉害，几乎站不稳。

等在浴室门外的新室友见他出来，露出一幅活见鬼的表情，“我的天，你看起来糟透了。”他拦住Sebastian，想再看仔细点，伸手碰了碰他的小臂，“哇喔，你冻得像冰块！你洗的冷水澡？”

“嗯。”

Sebastian回答得心不在焉，他现在只想回床上去。

“Sebastian，你没事吧？”

“我很好。”

他避开对方躺回床上，盖好被子裹紧，蜷缩成一团，很快便睡着了。

第二天Sebastian是被晃醒的，新室友坐在他床沿，拍他的脸，神情焦急，“Sebastian？醒醒！”

“Chace……”他呢喃，“怎么了……”

“怎么了？你病了！”

Chace扶他坐起来，把体温计递给Sebastian示意他含住，“我就觉得不对劲，你平常起得明明比我早，今天居然赖床。”

Sebastian有点茫地看着他，Chace抽走他嘴里的体温计，一看，37度8。

“恭喜你，发烧了。”

“我……”Sebastian清清喉咙，好让自己的声音听起来别那么粗哑，“我没事，Chace，你先去上课吧……”

“我像那种混蛋吗？”

Chace表情无奈，弯腰到自己的床底下拿出个小型医药箱，翻退烧用的药，“虽然我才刚搬进来没多久，跟你也不熟……但我想，我们可以交个朋友。”他把药片放到Sebastian手心里，帮他倒好水，“你好好休息，我帮你请假。”

手心里小小的药片好似突然间多了股无形的重量，压得Sebastian有点透不过气，他咬了咬下唇，说：“太麻烦你了。”

“不麻烦。”Chace把药箱踢回床底下，“我有个妹妹，她以前生病，也是我照顾她，我习惯了。”他转头看Sebastian，“你喜欢吃什么？回来我给你买。”

“不用了……”Sebastian急着说话，一不小心被水呛到咳嗽起来，Chace边拍着他的背给他顺气，边拿过他手里摇晃的水杯放到床头柜上。

“你不说，我就随便给你买了啊。”

Sebastian咳得满脸通红，说不出话，只会摇头。

“放心，Sebastian。”Chace挑眉，“钱我过后会问你要的。”

出门前他再次叮嘱Sebastian注意休息，并且细心帮他掖好了被角。

Sebastian安静躺着，暗暗握紧被窝下的手，“谢谢你，Chace。”

“不用客气，Sebastian。”Chace笑了笑，他关门的动作很轻，小心翼翼的，怕惊扰Sebastian的休憩般。

朋友。

Sebastian晕乎乎的脑袋费力地琢磨着这个词。他闭着的眼睛泛酸，不太敢睁开。

他想，他大概要有朋友了。

Chace Crawford会成为他的朋友。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

Sebastian做了一个不怎么样的梦。

在被推到河里去之前，他原本正蹲在河岸边用面包片喂鱼，它们集体朝Sebastian聚拢过来，好像很喜欢他，不停甩着鱼尾。然后它们一下子散了，冰冷的河水将Sebastian淹没，冷得刺骨，他惊恐地扑腾起四肢，头急急探出河面才摆脱丧命的威胁。

是Johnson，他狞声大笑，捡起岸边的石头砸Sebastian。

“没人要的野孩子！为什么你不干脆待在河底，反正不会有人关心你去了哪！”

Sebastian没法上岸，他一靠近，Johnson就用石头扔他，叫嚷着让他滚回河底去。Sebastian冻得不停发抖，他环顾四周，没有别人，河里的鱼也不知所踪。

石头砸到河面溅起的水花打到Sebastian的脸上，他闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候河岸上竟多了一个人。

他的眼睛蓝得像海，他对Sebastian笑，弯下身子朝他伸出一只手来，领口敞开，Sebastian能看到他锁骨下方的纹身。Johnson躲到了树的后面，好像在害怕，怕这个人。

“过来，Sebastian。”他说。

Sebastian看看Johnson又看看他，没动。

“我说过来，你没听见吗？”

他催促道，Sebastian对上他的眼睛，他想他会被卷进浪潮里，汹涌的海水会将他吞噬，打碎。

Sebastian往后退，他的四肢被冻得麻木。

“你应该待在河底！”

Johnson告诉过他，而现在他真的沉到河底里去了。

他不停下沉，泛着磷光的河水顶部被日光照得闪闪发亮，很美。

“不会有人关心你去了哪！”

或许这样也不错。

就在Sebastian以为他会如Johnson所愿下落到河底去时，有人一把抓住了他的手，拽着他往上游。

Sebastian趴在岸边不停咳嗽，他抬起头，努力想看清楚这个救他的人，阳光刺得他眼睛睁不开，那人背着光，看不真切。

“你……”

你是谁？

他没能得到想要的答案。Sebastian迷迷糊糊醒过来，缓了几秒，伸长手臂去够床头的手机，打进来的是个不认识的号码。Sebastian摁掉，没一会儿便有人敲响了他的门。

“Sebastian，开门。是我，Chris。”

现在不是上课时间吗？

来不及细想对方为什么会出现在这里，Sebastian扔开手机，掀开被子下床，头重脚轻的，跑去开门时还摔了一跤。Chris站在门口，皱着眉将他上下打量了一遍。

“对不起，我不知道你会来，我睡着了……”Sebastian没等他问起就先开口解释。

“没关系，Sebastian。”Chris走进来，“不要跟我道歉，我昨天才说过的，记得吗？”他牵着Sebastian往里屋走，把手上提着的东西放到桌子上。

“我今早去找你，他们说你请了病假。”Chris用手探了探Sebastian额头的温度，声音闷闷的，“我昨天应该让你好好休息的。”

“不是你的原因。”Sebastian急忙否认，“是我没注意，深秋本来就容易着凉……”

Chris没接话，他打开袋子，里面有一小盒退烧药，还有打包好的粥，Chris拿出来的时候被烫了一下。他甩甩手，那碗粥好像刚煮好没多久，Chris翻开塑料盖时它还热气腾腾地冒着烟。Sebastian盯着那上飘的烟雾，学校食堂早过了供应早餐的点，也很少会供应粥，他问Chris：“你去哪里买来的粥？”

“学校附近。”

“不会很麻烦吗？”

Sebastian不常到除了学校食堂之外的地方吃饭，他觉得不方便，浪费来回的时间。

“不会。”Chris简单回了他一句，转而看起那盒退烧药的服用说明，Sebastian提醒他：“我吃过药了，Chris。”

“你吃过了？”Chris转过头来，他扔下手里的退烧药，表情懊恼，“操，我忘记先问你了。那早餐呢？你也吃了吗？”

“没有。”

他等Chace给他带吃的，况且Sebastian并没感觉到饿，他只觉得困，难受，想睡觉。

Chris眉宇舒展开来，“至少有一样能派上用场。”Sebastian扯扯嘴角，笑了笑，他礼貌道谢，让Chris随便坐坐，自己则去洗手间洗漱。粥还很烫，放一会儿也没关系。

镜子里的那张脸显得有点憔悴，发烧引起的高热又为他眼角和双颊两处添了抹红，像喝醉了酒。他用冷水洗了把脸，试图将脸部的热度降下去，不过没有成功。

吃东西的时候Chris一直在盯着他看，不知道是不是在监督他有没有一粒不剩地把粥吃完。Sebastian紧张得手心直冒冷汗，不知不觉加快咀嚼的速度，倒也很快就见底了。

“我给你打了电话，你没接。”Chris突然说，Sebastian收拾的动作停了停，那个不认识的号码是Chris打来的？“我不知道那是你，我以为……是谁打错了。”他继续给袋子打上结，“我们没有交换过手机号码。”

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

室内陷入短暂的沉默。

“我知道。”Chris手指敲打着膝盖，“我只是说一声，那个是我的号码，你存一下，下次别再挂了。”

“嗯。”

Sebastian看了下时间，距离中午下课还早，Chace大概不会那么快回来。他照Chris所说的重新躺回床上，对方坐在他的床沿，似乎心情不错，他跟Sebastian聊昨晚聚会的实况，因为自己迟到被Anthony Mackie灌了几杯酒。听着听着，Sebastian打了个哈欠，眼皮开始打架，“你困了吗？”Chris宽厚的手掌贴上来，摸他的脸，拇指缓缓摩挲眼角。他俯下身亲Sebastian闭合的眼睑，问：“我可不可以吻你？”

“会……传染给你……”他很困，话也讲得断断续续的。

“没关系……”Chris吻到他的唇角了，“就一下。”

大概是真的病得糊涂，Sebastian偏头，主动吻上Chris的双唇。对方舔开他的齿关，含住舌根轻柔舔吻，吻得异常温柔。是因为他病了吗？Sebastian舒服得瘫软身子，意识越发模糊。

“你嘴里好热……”Chris叹道，吻完了还意犹未尽地一下下亲他。

Sebastian糊里糊涂回了句：“你不喜欢吗……”

“喜欢……当然喜欢，Sebastian。”他好像听到Chris笑了。

Sebastian这次睡得很沉，什么梦也没做，他连Chris什么时候离开的都不知道。Chace喊醒他时Sebastian能明显感觉到自己好多了，除了有点鼻塞外，他已经不会头晕，喉咙的灼痛也一并消退很多。

不管Chace给他吃的是什么退烧药，很明显它药效显著。

“有人来过了吗？”Chace问他，拿起Chris买的那盒药看了看，又放回原位。

“嗯。”Sebastian喉咙发痒，捂着嘴巴咳了咳，“一个前辈。”

“Evans前辈？”Chace看向他，“大家都说你们最近走得很近，他还邀请你去看比赛。”他脱下外套挂到椅子上，“你是怎么认识他的？你们看起来，不像是会成为朋友的人……”他皱起眉头，“我是说……Chris Evans，他很……与众不同，他是兄弟会的前辈对吗？我刚入学那天就听说过他了。”

他们的确不是朋友。

“我遇到麻烦，他出手帮了我……”Sebastian不自在的别开脸，眼角余光瞥见桌子上的塑料袋，上面印着的图案与他今早看到的一模一样，“Chace，你买的是粥吗？”

“是啊。”Chace点头，“生病吃粥对身体好。”说完，他不好意思地挠了挠鼻头，“就是等的时间久了点……你一定饿坏了，Sebastian。你现在好点了吗？感觉怎么样？”

“我好很多了。”Chris留在桌面上的只有那盒退烧药，他帮Sebastian整理过了，书本被整齐叠放在一边。Sebastian勺起一匙粥吃进嘴里，抽出书里夹着的小小便条，粗略地看了眼。

他还是没能尝出这个粥具体是什么味道。

Sebastian的烧退得很快，多亏了Chace的悉心照料。在此期间Chris给他打过一个电话，除去几句简单的问候便什么也没了，Sebastian一度怀疑他们通电话的时间没有超过十秒。Chris会给他发短信，问他有没有感觉好点，偶尔跟他说一些琐事，哪家店的凯撒沙拉难吃得可怕，哪天又被灌了多少酒，Sebastian大部分时候只知道看着他发来的短信发呆，他甚至不知道该怎么回复才妥当。

“Seb，你需要多做些有趣的事，多点享受生活。”Chace抽走他手里捧着的书扔到一边，“老天，难得的周末，你要把时间浪费在看书上吗？平常你已经看得够多了。”

“我喜欢看书。”Sebastian撇嘴，站起身想拿回看到一半的书，Chace不满的瞪视又让他讪讪坐回原位。

“我保证你会喜欢今天的安排。”

“但……”

“你是我的朋友，Seb。”Chace牵拉下眉毛，“我希望你能和我一起。除了看书，你还有很多事情可以做，为什么你不试试呢？”

Sebastian万万没想到Chace会带他来这种地方。

酒吧里灯光昏暗，五彩斑斓的霓虹吊灯闪得人眼花缭乱，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的烟酒味，馥郁的香水味，音乐声很大，震得他耳膜发疼。Sebastian惊惶地站在舞池外缘，放眼望去全是陌生的面孔，大多数女孩儿跟他在学校里看到的天壤地别，她们衣着暴露，丝毫不介意那些不安分摸到屁股上的手，反而跳得愈加起劲。

“放轻松点，Seb，你看起来很好。”Chace对着他的耳朵大声说，鼓励着拍他的肩膀，“你可以邀请这里任何一个女孩儿跳舞，她们不会拒绝的。”

“我、我不确定我应不应该这么做……”Sebastian说不上是酒吧火爆的气氛让他紧张，抑或是外在的突然改变让他不安。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

他看起来完全不像他自己。

总是乱糟糟的头发经过Chace一番打理后显得整洁利落许多，Sebastian没戴眼镜，Chace坚决反对，就连他身上的衣服也不是自己的。Sebastian不舒服地蹬蹬腿，修身的皮裤勒得他很难受，他怀念自己宽松的休闲装。

Chace狡黠一笑，趁Sebastian不留神的当头一把将他推进了舞池里。Sebastian猝不及防，他扑到某个不认识的人身上，下意识抓住了对方以稳住步伐，入手的身躯柔软温热，同时有两坨软肉顶住了他的胸膛。Sebastian被烫到般即刻松开手，红着脸跟女孩儿道歉，边手忙脚乱地想窜出舞池。然而你推我挤的，不但没能出去，反而被推搡着更加往里进了。

头顶上方五光十色的霓虹灯闪得他眼花缭乱，打到周遭那些人的脸上，红的绿的，像一幅幅诡谲的画，除了炫彩斑斓的光影Sebastian什么也看不清。

他呼吸急促起来，太阳穴阵阵抽痛，他想他得离开，这里不是他该待的地方，就算Chace事后会生气也好，他必须离开。Sebastian晕头晕脑的，使出蛮力往舞池外围挤，对其他人恼怒的谩骂充耳不闻，他笨手笨脚的，然后他撞倒了一个女孩儿。

对方惊叫一声摔到地上，没有人分心留意这个小小的意外，有几个人还差点用脚板踩到了她。Sebastian赶在那发生之前急忙把女孩儿扶了起来，她那么娇小，轻盈，Sebastian根本不需要怎么使力。

女孩儿惊魂未定的表情让Sebastian觉得更愧疚了，他低着头，一个劲儿地道歉，说对不起。

“我没事，你不用一直道歉。”频繁的致歉似乎令女孩儿也慌了，她大度地摆摆手，说自己很好，Sebastian绷紧的神经注意到她抬起的胳膊肘那红了一块。

“我很抱歉……”他又重复。

女孩儿掩嘴笑起来，她两眼亮晶晶地看着Sebastian，撩了把头发，她拥有一头巧克力色泽的柔顺长发，眼窝深邃，笑起来时苹果肌上的腮红看着可爱又甜美，她说：“你真是个奇怪的人。”

Sebastian略微出神，酒吧DJ的音乐吵得他听不见，“你说什么？”

女孩儿抿抿嘴，她拉下Sebastian的衣领，凑到他耳朵边，“陪我跳会儿舞吧，别再道歉了好吗？”

“我没跳过舞。”

“你第一次来这里？”没有嘲笑，女孩儿主动勾住他的脖子，安慰他，“不要紧张，你不需要跳得很好，我们慢慢来，没关系的。”

Sebastian内心狠狠斥责起自己的笨拙，他浑身僵硬得像一块木头，双手无处安放，脚也站得稳稳的，不知道该往哪处挪。女孩儿拉过他的手引导着放到自己腰上，头靠在Sebastian胸前。她腰肢纤细，身体柔软，高度只到Sebastian的鼻梁，如果缺少高跟鞋的协助，或许还会更矮小点。Sebastian嗅着女孩儿发间淡淡的清香，女孩儿不仅不责怪他的笨拙，还邀请他共舞，影影绰绰的灯光让这一切看起来越发虚幻，让他忘却了自身的格格不入，让他有点沉迷其中。

直到口袋里的手机嗡嗡震动，Sebastian惊了惊，这才如梦初醒。他退后点与女孩儿拉开距离，支吾道：“我……我得走了，抱歉。”

Sebastian没料到女孩儿会吻他。

她捧住Sebastian的脸，踮起脚尖，将嘴唇印上他的。这是个莫大的冲击。Sebastian瞪大眼看着女孩儿放大的脸，她是如此漂亮，像个娇俏的精灵。她的嘴唇柔软，甘甜，跟Chris尝起来的感觉截然不同，她脆弱得仿佛只要Sebastian稍微用点力就会碎掉。

Chris Evans是否也曾含情脉脉地亲吻过某位女孩儿？在暧昧的灯影下，在浓烈的氛围里，是否也有这么一位女孩儿甘愿向他献上双唇？Sebastian忍不住想。

他鬼使神差地搂过女孩儿的腰，口袋里的手机不停震动，Sebastian选择忽略它。

“你的手机响了。”最后还是女孩儿出言提醒，她拍拍Sebastian胸前的口袋，示意他接电话。

是Chris。Sebastian心虚地挂掉来电，随手翻看了下对方给他发来的短信。

“对不起，我真的要走了。”

“等等。”女孩儿扯住他的衣角，“留个联系方式吧，你叫什么名字？”

“Sebastian，Sebastian Stan。”他回答。

女孩儿让Sebastian把手机给她，她快速输入自己的号码，吻了Sebastian的脸颊，“我等你的电话，Sebastian。”

他匆匆忙忙跑出酒吧打了的士回学校，对着后视镜拼命擦脸上的口红印，末了又擦擦嘴巴，它看起来过于红了，也许是女孩儿的口红将它染红的。

Sebastian赶回宿舍，还没上楼就被人给喊住了。Chris坐在长椅上，朝他招手。Sebastian乖乖到他面前站定，Chris不发一言的端详他的着装打扮，表情略带惊讶。

“你怎么穿成这样？”他不悦地问，“你去哪了？我给你发的短信你都没回。”Chris站起身，锐利的视线直逼Sebastian，“你还挂了我的电话，为什么？”

“我在忙。”频频的发问令Sebastian倍感焦虑起来，为什么他要追问这么多？Sebastian认为他没有必要将自己的行程时刻汇报给Chris，他有自己的私人空间，有自己想做的事，他需要自由。Sebastian Stan不是Chris Evans养的一条狗，他兴致来了自己就得陪他玩玩，没兴趣的时候就不闻不问连个问候也没有。

这股突如其来的怒火降临得毫无预兆，Sebastian尝试压制住它，但好像行不通。

“做什么是我的事，你管不着。”

他控制不住自己的嘴。

他以前不是这样的。

他应该忍气吞声，像母亲告诫过他的那样收敛起自己不该有的脾气，避免挨揍。

但很多时候不是嘴上说说就能办到的，而Chris Evans的出现只会让事情往更糟糕的方向发展。

Chris沉下脸，他没接着问Sebastian忙什么，他似乎生气了，他理所当然会生气，为Sebastian斗胆对他说出这么一番不知好歹的话。

俩人无声的对峙引来了几个学生好奇的观望，Chris改而露齿一笑，揽住Sebastian的肩膀，俨然一副好哥们儿的样子。

“认清你的立场。”他压低声音说，捏着Sebastian肩部的手用力到疼痛的地步，“你归我管，小男孩。”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

他又搞砸了。

淋在身上的水热腾腾的，嘴唇感受到的温度分明也足够温热，Sebastian却觉得冷。

他未着片缕，Chris一进门就按着他吻了上来，满腔怒火通过粗暴的亲吻直白地传递给Sebastian。他咬Sebastian的嘴唇，力度重得仿佛要将它撕碎。Sebastian舌苔尝到淡淡的血腥味，他的嘴唇破了，流出血来，又被Chris舔去卷进口腔里。

宿舍里没有别人，Anthony Mackie这周末回家了。

很快Sebastian就给剥了个精光，Chris不顾他的反对执意扯掉他最后一条遮蔽物，抱起他往浴室走。他的力气比Sebastian大，比Sebastian看起来要大只，鼓张的肌肉仿佛轻易就能将Sebastian压垮。

然后他拿下砖墙挂着的花洒蓬头，拧开开关，对准Sebastian淋了个通透。水流进Sebastian来不及闭合的双眼里，他忙护住眼睛，推了推Chris，“你做什么？”

对方没有回答他，他只固定好Sebastian，不让他躲开，用不了多久Sebastian从头到脚就全湿透了。他庆幸Chris事先脱了Chace借给他的衣服，可此时显然不是该想这些的时机。Chris抓着Sebastian后脑勺滴水的发丝吻他，花洒蓬头砸到浴室的瓷砖砖墙上哐当当地响。

他滑腻的舌尖目标明确地顶开了Sebastian的齿关，舔过他的牙齿，上颚，舔过他的口腔粘膜，最后缠住了Sebastian躲闪的舌头。

Chris吻得有点太用力了，这很疼，很难受，一点儿也不舒服，Sebastian又尝到鲜血的味道了，他皱起眉头，在Chris的牙齿蹭过嘴唇的伤口时吃痛地嘤咛出声。

Chris好像这会儿才意识到他受伤了，他停下亲吻，拇指按压Sebastian冒出血珠的伤口边缘，血染红了他的指尖，“你不该那么说的，Sebastian……”

他们离得很近，Chris说话时呼出来的热气撒到Sebastian的唇上，如同隔着空气在亲吻他。“你身上还有我不喜欢的味道。”他眼神幽暗，手指划过Sebastian的胸膛，停在他因为受冷而挺立的乳尖上，Sebastian弓起背想躲开，立刻被Chris警告着掐了下。

“不要动。”

他顺着Sebastian脖颈的线条一路吻下去，含住Sebastian右边的乳首，舌尖打着圈地舔舐那个小小的凸起，时不时坏心眼地咬一咬。Sebastian颤抖着闭上眼睛，咬紧了牙关以免自己发出些丢人的声音来。

“有感觉对吗？”Chris笑着问，“你喜欢这个？”

Sebastian耳根发红，不愿回答，半抬头的小兄弟却诚实地反映出他对此的真实反应。Chris越吻越下，舌尖划过他的皮肤表层留下湿润的水痕，手掌摸到Sebastian的臀部，他半跪下来，下一秒张嘴将Sebastian半勃的性器含进了嘴里。

他从没受过这个。Sebastian从喉咙里发出声细碎的哽咽，惊慌地想推开对方。这太过了。Sebastian不是没想过终有一日他们会发展到这步，Chris或许会要求Sebastian给他口交，但绝对不会是像现在这样的。不该是由Chris来给他做这个。

Chris按着Sebastian的屁股固定住他，舌尖舔过他的顶端，他的口腔温暖，潮湿，包裹住Sebastian的阴茎前后挪动，有几下含得很深。Sebastian禁不住两腿发软，他硬得难受，不知不觉揪住Chris脑后的短发，挺腰向前想进得更深，Chris却在此时松了嘴。

他粗喘着拽下Sebastian，猛地将他翻了个身，让他背对自己撅起屁股。

“我会操你。”Chris的手指摸索到Sebastian紧闭的洞口，嗓音低沉，“这次我是认真的。”

 

>>>>>

 

终究还是躲不过。

Sebastian原本以为自己永远也不会准备好接受这个。但现在他却赤身裸体，跟个女人似的向另一个男人张开双腿，只为了方便对方更好地打开他，为即将到来的性爱做准备。Chris被口水润湿的手指分剪着扩张Sebastian紧涩的甬道，他们没有什么东西可以用作润滑。

他告诉Sebastian忍一忍，疼痛很快就会过去。Sebastian额头抵着手臂，牙齿咬得紧紧的，Chris在他体内翻搅的手指似乎将他的脑袋也搅成了一团浆糊，他浑身酥软，撑在地砖上的膝盖不住打颤。

“宝贝儿，你真该看看你自己……”他听见Chris说，“你里面已经湿了，能听到吗？”

他加快手指进出的速度，留在外面的拇指与小指击打臀肉将它拍得通红一片，带出的肠液打湿了Sebastian光裸的臀部，有滋滋水声传进Sebastian耳里。他红着眼眶，难耐地泄出低声的啜泣，手绕到后面胡乱挥了挥妄图阻止后面作乱的手。Chris埋在他后穴的手指最后狠力戳刺几下，Sebastian只来得及发出声短促的尖叫，下腹一紧，居然就这么射了出来。

Chris压下来吻他溢出眼泪的眼角，抽出手指，急躁地搓揉了几把Sebastian的臀部借此宣泄部分欲火，勃发的阴茎跟着抵上他湿润的小洞。

“我要操你了，宝贝儿……”他哑声说，“不用怕，会很舒服的……”

尺寸吓人的阴茎破开狭窄的洞口一点点挤进来，硬邦邦的，很大，很粗。Sebastian难过地摇头，疼得眼泪直掉，Chris却只进了不到一半。他手脚并用企图爬开，没几步又被Chris给揽腰拽回来，Chris用牙齿咬他的耳朵，气息紊乱。他咬住Sebastian的肩胛，将他抱紧，然后一鼓作气全捅了进来。

Sebastian不确定自己有没有大声尖叫，有那么几秒里他的记忆都是断片的，Chris圈在他腰间的手臂很大力，几乎要勒断他的腰。他失控似的连着在Sebastian体内冲撞了好几下，一下比一下深，一下比一下重，“操，好紧……”Chris喟叹，揉Sebastian绷得紧紧的臀部肌肉，又使劲抽插了会儿，好让他别夹那么紧，“放松啊宝贝儿……”

Sebastian张着嘴，不停急促喘气，话都说不完整，他怕疼般蜷缩起身体，随着Chris的操弄发出断断续续的呜咽。

太大了……

“Chris……”他声线颤抖，“慢、慢点好吗……求你……”

体内野蛮的律动没停，Chris伏在他的后背上，吻他的耳缘，脖颈，硕大的龟头直捣内部，变换着角度戳刺，搅动，没一会儿Sebastian便软了身子。他软绵绵地趴在地上，Chris直起身，收拢五指掰开Sebastian两片臀瓣，露出中间被欺负得红肿的小洞，它正吃力的吞咽着男人的阴茎，将Chris夹得紧紧的，里面柔软，湿润。他抬高Sebastian的腰，阴茎抽出到一半，再进去的时候加重了力道。

Sebastian高耸着臀部，整副身子被他操得前后晃动，Chris着了魔般钳制住他的腰，发狠似的操他，他的腰侧被Chris揉捏得发红，眨眼间便留下了一道道触目惊心的指印。

脆弱的内壁经过Chris的反复摩擦火辣辣的，又疼又麻，Sebastian既觉得难受，又觉得舒服，他一直在流泪，脑袋一片混沌，分不清是痛的还是爽的，就连呻吟也染上了浓浓的哭腔，可怜兮兮的。

Chris不为所动，抽插的速度反而越来越快，每一下都又重又狠，毫不留情。胯部撞击臀肉的啪啪声霎时响彻整间浴室，Sebastian甚至能听见对方阴茎捣鼓他内部的黏腻水声，他膝盖酸软，根本支撑不住自己，只靠着Chris握着他腰部的手维持跪趴的姿势，除了撅着屁股被他操什么也做不了。

顶部不断有滑腻的前液溢出，Chris腾出右手握住Sebastian的阴茎，粗粝的拇指堪堪划过敏感的性器顶端，同时重重往里一顶。

眼前一簇白光猝不及防的炸裂开来，Sebastian弓起身子，高潮的过程中将后穴里的阴茎搅得更紧了。

他浑身无力，虚软地躺倒在地，任凭Chris对他为所欲为。被翻转到正面的姿势，背部紧贴着冷冰冰的瓷砖，Chris分开他还在痉挛的双腿，阴茎对准那被操得微微开阖的穴口，再次沉身没入。

他抬起Sebastian的腿弯架到肩膀上，整个人压下来，进入到前所未有的深度，像是要把他刺穿。Sebastian根本没有逃走的可能，他忽然害怕地哽噎起来，Chris的视线牢牢锁着他，跟他的阴茎一样将Sebastian钉在原地。Sebastian对上他的眼睛，里面蓝得深沉，无声酝酿起一场狂风骤雨，而Sebastian就是那一扁即将被他打碎吞噬的孤舟。

埋在体内的硬物胀得越发的大，Chris挺腰又快又狠地操进来，才插了没几下，Sebastian竟然又硬了，他全身上下敏感得要命，内部的肠液随着Chris激烈的翻搅溢出来，沿着臀缝淌下地砖，湿得一塌糊涂。

Chris还在一刻不停的操他，他咬Sebastian的下巴，啃咬他的脖子，吮吸出一个个斑驳的印记，“喜欢吗宝贝儿……嗯？舒不舒服？”他粗喘着问。

Sebastian被操得神志不清，只会一味地哭喊，他抱紧身上的Chris，原本白皙的臀部早被撞得通红一片，看起来饱受折磨，可Chris还不愿意放过他。

“告诉我宝贝儿……喜不喜欢我操你？”他沉声又问了一遍，手掌拍打Sebastian的臀瓣，力气很重，“说话。”

Sebastian脸上泛满情欲的潮红，迟迟不愿开口，然而Chris在他屁股上补的这一巴掌像是将他不痛不痒的固执也拍碎了。

“喜欢……呜……喜欢……”他搂住Chris的脖子，讨好般蹭了蹭。

“喜欢我吗？”Chris又问。

“喜欢……”

Sebastian头晕脑胀的，只知道Chris问什么，他就答什么。Chris摸他汗津津的额头，低下头吻他，轻轻舔舐他破了皮的唇瓣。他捧着Sebastian的屁股，一阵紧似一阵地操干，Sebastian边抽泣边呻吟，脚趾蜷缩，没多久就又射了，大概射了太多次，他有点疼，量很少，也很稀，Sebastian像是什么也射不出来了。

Chris最后用力冲刺几下，射进了Sebastian体内。

“Sebastian……Sebby……”他说，“我的好男孩儿。”

Sebastian眨了眨红通通的眼睛，眼泪滚下来，又被Chris给吻掉。

他不是个好男孩。

他从来都不是。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

“Seb，你中途走了怎么也不告诉我一声？”Chace脱下外套随手挂到椅背上，强忍怒火般捋了把头发，“我找了你很久，你他妈手机是拿来当摆设的吗？电话来了不会接？”认识这么久Chace还从没对Sebastian说过粗话，他是个温文儒雅的绅士，从来是温柔的，彬彬有礼的，可想而知他对Sebastian这次的不告而别有多么生气。

“我跟你说话呢，你到底有没有在听？”他气呼呼地瞪着床上团成球状的Sebastian，大步走到床边掀开他的被褥，冷空气随之灌进来，Sebastian打了个冷颤，没睁开眼睛就被Chace抓着臂弯从床上拽了起来。

不久前才刚和Chris结束一场激烈的欢爱，Sebastian浑身酸痛，某处使用过度的部位更是疼痛难忍。他不自觉反手扣住Chace的手臂以保持平衡，几乎整个人都扑到了Chace怀里。

这可把Chace吓得不轻，连同方才的愤怒与质问也给抛到了脑后，他扶住Sebastian，手掌轻拍他颤抖的脊背，摸他被冷汗浸湿的碎发。

“Seb？你还好吗？”Chace着急地问，“怎么回事，你哪里不舒服？”

“没事，我没事……”就只是疼而已。Sebastian难堪地涨红脸，肠壁内的异物感老是挥之不去，好像Chris还埋在他身体里，撑开他，开拓他，将他塞得满满当当的。

“我很抱歉，Chace，我只是……不太舒服。”他没有说谎。他确实感到不舒服，酒吧里空气浑浊，人潮挤挤，奔放的年轻人聚集成堆，他们相互调情，说着只有双方才能听懂的密语。Sebastian想自己往后会适应的，他只是不太习惯平淡无波的生活一下子变得太热闹。

他缩回床上，忙捞过身旁的被褥想裹紧身子，却还是晚了一步。Chace反应迅速地抓住Sebastian印着红痕的手腕，视线扫过他脖颈的点点狼藉，震惊地瞪圆了眼。

“谁做的？”他嘴唇发颤，“我……我该看好你的，那里什么人都有，我没想到……天呐……”

“不是你想的那样，Chace。”

“我不是傻瓜，Seb，我知道这些玩意儿代表了什么……”Chace看了眼Sebastian手腕上的指痕，脸色铁青，气得浑身发抖，像是不敢相信留下这个痕迹的人多么粗暴地对待了他的朋友，又像是在自责，在懊悔，“我该看好你的。”他又说。

“我没事，真的。”Sebastian挣开他的手，“没有谁强迫我做什么，这跟你带我去的那个地方什么关系也没有。”

“Seb……”

“谢谢你，Chace，有什么事改天再说好吗，我想休息了。”不愿再多说，Sebastian抓起被褥，干脆背对他躺回床里。

宿舍里安静得可怕，Sebastian紧绷成细线的神经听得见Chace呼吸的声音，风从关不紧的窗户缝隙里灌进来，呼呼地响。

他坐到Sebastian床沿边，“我很抱歉对你这么凶，Seb……”

“我很担心……到处都找不到你，我以为我把你弄丢了。”Chace说，声音很轻，“我永远是你的朋友，Seb。要是你哪天想跟我谈谈，你需要我，我随时在。”

他是Sebastian认识的Chace Crawford。温柔，可靠。

Sebastian几乎就要将他和Chris Evans的秘密泄露给对方了。但他不能，他不能跟任何人提起。

枕头边的手机又在震动个不停，Sebastian将它攥进手心里，庆幸事先调了静音而没有引起Chace的注意。

等到手机的震动停下，Sebastian才敢偷偷划开屏幕，未接来电并不是自己预想中的号码。他跟着点进短信邮箱，沉在底部的简讯几乎全来自同一个人，除去最新一封的未读。

Sebastian点开它。

他打了又删，删了又打，最后简单回复：“祝你好梦，Leighton。”

 

>>>>>

 

他们开始了频繁的会面。

对外他是Chris Evans中意的小后辈，偶尔会在学校食堂一起吃个饭，Chris搭着他的肩膀，像个大哥罩着自家小弟般，他们的交情有目共睹，没人再来招惹Sebastian。

然而俩人的关系实际要比表面错综复杂得多。众目睽睽下，Chris会凑近他耳边说些别人听不见的悄悄话，会在校园隐秘的角落一次次亲吻他，占有他。而当Sebastian因为紧张变得更敏感，更难打开时，Chris会变本加厉的越发用力干他，哭泣和求饶除了招来更为粗暴的对待一点儿用处也派不上，重复几次后Sebastian便学会乖乖闭嘴了，这会令事情结束得快点。

Chris已经不会再在他肉眼可见的部位留下欢爱的痕迹，它们藏在Sebastian衣裤的包裹下，包括腰部的淤青，和大腿内侧密布的吻痕。

被Chace拽去健身房的Sebastian内心一片哀嚎，他前天才和Chris碰了面，只想好好睡觉补充体力。但他依旧不太懂得拒绝。

何况这个人是Chace。

“你身体太差了，Seb。”Chace义正言辞的，“你老是不舒服，昨天上楼梯还摔了一跤！如果不是我在旁边，你现在估计得躺医院病床上打好一阵石膏。”

Sebastian闻言脸上一窘。他承认当时是有点提不上力，Chris那天做得比平常都要狠得多，为这Sebastian还被迫逃了整个下午的课。Chris Evans压在他身上，掰开他的腿不知疲倦地操了他很久，中途Sebastian扯烂了空教室里的一户窗帘，到最后什么都射不出来了，Chris才好心放过了他。

“这里面有很多小Evans。”他用手摸Sebastian的小腹，笑得一脸痞气，“愿意生下他们吗宝贝儿？”

“别开玩笑了，Chris。”

这一点儿也不好笑。他不是女孩子，就算跟Chris做再多次也不会怀孕，也不用担心会一不小心制造出什么不必要的麻烦。

多方便。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

Sebastian果然没能坚持多久就投降了，他从跑步机上逃下来，喘着大气朝Chace摆手表示自己没法再继续。短短几分钟内累得满头大汗，腰酸，腿也酸，眼前还冒出了无数个飘动的小星星。

“老天，你才跑了不到七分钟！”Chace惊叹，“七分钟！Seb！”

可眼下明显不是该做剧烈运动的好时机，Sebastian头重脚轻的，难受到只想吐。

“看到没，这就是为什么我说你需要加强锻炼的原因。”不顾形象地翻了个大白眼，Chace抓起毛巾没好气地盖到Sebastian的脸上给他擦汗，语气毋庸置疑，“歇五分钟，然后继续。”

脸上的皮仿佛要被Chace生生搓掉一层，Sebastian往后仰头躲开他的施暴，抢下他手里的毛巾抱怨，“你弄疼我了Chace！”

“痛死你活该。”Chace冷哼一声，交叉手臂，看起来还想再接着训话，他张张嘴，眼睛看向Sebastian身后的位置，忽然扬起手来打了个招呼。

Sebastian心生疑惑，转过头看见Chris Evans正朝着这边挥手，旁边还站着几个生面孔。

他撇开他们走过来，对Chace点头道了声好算作回应，蓝眼睛瞥向Sebastian，“真是意外，Sebastian，没想到能在这里见到你。”

Sebastian暗自咽下口唾沫，“我出来透透气。”

“我以为你会更喜欢待在学校里看书。”Chris似笑非笑的说，他伸出手，将Sebastian鬓角垂落的一缕头发丝别到耳后，动作自然娴熟，仿佛演练过上百次般。

Sebastian慌忙后退一步拉开距离。他瞄瞄旁边的Chace，暗暗揪紧手里的毛巾，语气略显浮躁地回了句：“我今天不想看书。”

Chris只静静看了他一会儿，他走上前，揉Sebastian的头发，手掌为练拳缠上的绷带蹭过Sebastian的头皮，有点痒。

“随你喜欢，Sebastian。”他搭住Sebastian的肩膀，落在上面的重量沉甸甸的，“回头再见。”

Sebastian总归要为他的谎言付出代价。

埋在体内的肉棍滚烫又炙热，Sebastian双腿打颤，身体随着身后每下莽撞的挺进而晃动，Chris捏着他腰的狠劲像要把他给拦腰折断。唾液根本起不了润滑的作用，Chris只敷衍般扩张几下就插了进来。

Sebastian忍着疼，咬住手背，他的长裤堆落在脚跟，不像话地光裸着下半身，被压制着抬高屁股接受男人阴茎的侵入。

“不……不要这么深，Chris……”他小声开口，不敢发出太大的声音，更衣室的隔间不隔音，他们的交欢随时有被撞破的风险。

“你明明很喜欢……”Chris揉弄他硬挺的乳头，勾起他一边的腿弯越发用力的操进来，“你棒极了宝贝儿……里面好湿，喜欢吗？舒不舒服？”

“是……”Sebastian哽咽着点头，“舒服……我喜欢……”Chris笑了笑，他贴近Sebastian的耳畔，哑声说了句“Slut”，嗓音低沉，满是情欲，听得Sebastian耳根发麻，小洞里的阴茎才捅了没多久他就先射了。

Chris亲他颈后发红的肌肤，手掌按着他的小腹，动作慢下来，一下下往里顶。

“我更喜欢待在学校里看书……Sebby，这明明是你说的。”Chris突然说，他的阴茎抽出到穴口，又猛地用力捅回去，囊袋撞上Sebastian的会阴发出啪的一声响。

“你拒绝我，为什么突然又愿意和Crawford来这里？”

这一下用了很大的力气，插得很深，很疼，像变相的拷问。

Sebastian抿紧嘴，默默承受Chris粗暴的插入。

“怎么不说话？”Chris扳过他的脸质问，“有什么不能说的？”

Sebastian摇头，嘴巴闭的紧紧的，就是不愿意说，不愿意低头。犟脾气又犯了。连他也搞不懂为什么偏要跟这人斗气，到头来遭罪的还不是自己。

Chris没再开口问他什么，他捏着Sebastian的腰窝默不作声的操他，只是更狠了点。Chace敲响更衣室的门时Chris还没射，他埋在Sebastian体内，似乎很享受他突然夹紧后穴所带来的舒爽，最后一下撞得Sebastian差点站不稳。

“Seb，你好了吗？该回去了。”Chace温和的声音透过门板传进来。

“我……”Sebastian刚要回答，压在身后的Chris却突然横过手来捂住了他的嘴巴，同时挺动下身狠狠撞击起来。

所有不该有的哭叫全被适时地堵回了喉咙里，Sebastian飘散的意识迷糊间感觉到一股热流涌进体内，烫得他一下子湿了眼眶。Chris一松开他，Sebastian便立刻双腿瘫软着栽到了地上。

“风景真好，Sebby。”Chris压低声音说，“或许该让Crawford进来亲眼看看，看你的洞是怎么塞满我射进去的精液的……”他将淌下Sebastian腿部的精液涂抹开来，提醒道：“再不回答Crawford，他真的要进来了，宝贝儿。”

Sebastian终于听清门锁扭动的声响，他拍开Chris的手，颤颤巍巍地拉好裤子，双腿无力，几乎站不住。

Chris尾随其后挤进更衣室里时Sebastian就料到会这样了，对方心血来潮的性爱就跟他的喜怒哀乐一样摇摆不定。

他告诉Chace去门口等他，边匆忙收拾一团糟的着装和仪容。

腿根和臀部由于沾了男人的精液而黏糊糊的，但套上裤子后也不是无法忍受。

“下周末来我家吧。”Chris凑上来，吻他尚显潮红的脸。

Sebastian拉扯上衣的手一顿，“什么？”

“有个聚会。”Chris说，“你要和我一起去。”

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

“Seb，你变了。”

Chace跟他说话的时候Sebastian正对着镜子拨弄头发，试图将不听话乱翘的部分压回去，他瞥向Chace，听见这话停下了手头的活，“为什么这么说？”

“首先，你不再戴你的眼镜了。”Chace指出，倚在洗手间门边啧声说，“我以为你爱死它了，上次我可是费了好大一番功夫才说服你摘下来的，记得吗？还是说你终于发现了它具有多么可怕的破坏力？”

Sebastian噗嗤笑了两声，不赞同地摇头，手指沾了点水后又去捻头上翘起来的那撮头发。

“它只是副眼镜，Chace，不是生化武器。”

Chace没回话，继续说：“另外，你开始在意你的头发了。”他振振有词，“以前即便它们糟的像把草你也不会管。”

他还真不知道原来Chace一直以来就是这么看他的头发的。Sebastian往毛巾上擦干手，看看镜子，沾湿的发丝很容易就被抚平了。

“老实说，Seb，你是不是恋爱了？要知道你外出的次数比你窝在宿舍看书多了不止一倍。”Chace用臂弯勾住Sebastian的脖子坏笑，“是哪位女孩儿如此幸运，居然能得到Stan先生的青睐？”

“没有的事。”Sebastian笑了笑，推开Chace踱出洗手间，边否认边走到衣柜前翻要穿的衣服。他的衣服不多，差不多都是一样的风格。Sebastian找了有一会儿，眼睛扫过角落里叠放整齐的球服才想起想穿的那件外套早被对方顺走了。

他抿抿嘴，没来由的感到一阵心烦意乱。

 

“你怎么不戴你的眼镜了？”

几天前，Chris Evans也问起过这个问题。

寝室那张单人床对于两个大男人来说难免过于狭窄了，Chris从背后紧紧抱住他，似乎担心Sebastian会一不小心滚到床下去。相互接触的皮肤黏黏的，全是汗，有点难受，Sebastian只顾盯着浴室的方向出神，连对方说了些什么也没听清。

Chris握着Sebastian的腰将他转到面向自己的姿势，掐他屁股上的臀肉，“你在想什么？我跟你说话都没听见。”

“没什么。”Sebastian垂下眼错开视线，“你刚刚和我说了什么？”

“你的眼镜。”Chris又问了遍，“你最近怎么不戴它了。”他的嘴唇拂过Sebastian深邃的眼窝，吻落到眼睑处，Sebastian忍不住闭了闭眼睛。

“我不想戴。”

哪有什么原因，没什么原因。

“我这样不好吗？你不喜欢？”他问Chris。

Chris被他问得一愣，他用拇指摩挲Sebastian的眼尾，吻他，一边回答说好，说喜欢。

“我也喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”他翻身压住Sebastian，听起来有点失落，Sebastian没法分神想太多，Chris吻他的胸膛，手指顺着臀缝又探进了他体内。事后Sebastian也没想明白Chris为什么会突然在乎起他有没有戴眼镜的问题。

他理理领口，镜子里的青年眉目清俊，他的眼睛很大，明亮又湿润，眼尾很长，上扬的弧度看着像是在笑。

Sebastian细细端详起镜子里的自己，怪诞地想他也不比Chris Evans差多少。尽管隐形眼镜很大程度上帮了他不少忙。

“你绝对有了约会的对象，Seb，我知道的，女孩儿们总是有这种魔力能令男人变得更好。”

Sebastian回了个短信，出门前Chace还不死心的碎碎念，妄图扒出有关他感情方面的八卦。

“相信我，Chace，没有什么特别的。”

 

Sebastian拎着挎包，经过校道的草坪前，被滚到脚边的一颗篮球给拦住了去路，他捡起来，瞥见篮球上面潦草的笔迹，眼皮一跳，前方Chris的喊声非常应景地跟着适时响起。

那个人大咧咧地坐在草地上，嘴巴里叼着根糖，朝Sebastian挥手，眼睛笑得弯起来，有朋友陪他围坐在一块，此时齐刷刷地看向了草坪外的Sebastian。

Sebastian把球扔回给Chris，手有点抖，差点砸到Chris旁边的Anthony Mackie，好在Chris及时伸手截住了。Anthony佯装受惊地拍拍胸脯，Chris斜眼看他，举起手中的篮球忽然一把扣到他脑瓜上，Anthony爆了句粗口，也抄起手上的背包砸他，周围的人顿时笑作一团。Chris爽朗的笑声传进Sebastian耳里，他攥紧了挎包的背带，那人带笑的蓝眼睛望过来，日光将它们衬托得跟天空一样蓝，像宝石，闪闪发光。

他局促地笑了下，跟Chris道别，隔得有些远，声音也不大，Chris却好像听见了。他挥手道别，说再见，那群朋友便也连带着跟Sebastian说了再见。

“你迟到了。”女孩儿撅着嘴，交叉手臂坐在长椅上，不高兴地瞪他。Sebastian笑着摸了摸她的头，向她道歉，“对不起，Leighton，路上塞车。”

女孩儿的眼珠子转了转，她起身勾住Sebastian的臂弯，说道：“晚上陪我看电影，我再考虑要不要原谅你。”

Sebastian侧头看她，“成交。”

他想起来那位前几天跟Leighton在酒吧撞见的女孩儿，那是金发碧眼的Leona，Sebastian想起她桌前堆积的酒瓶，想起她那张哭花了妆的脸，酒保将喝得烂醉的女孩儿带出酒吧时她口中还念叨着醉酒的呓语。

Sebastian觉得他跟Chris Evans终究不是一路人，女孩儿们的眼泪，换作他是绝对不会忍心看到的，她们天生就该被捧在手心里细心呵护。

这是他那未曾谋面的父亲应该懂得的道理，Sebastian也得懂。

“Sebby，你的篮球一定打得烂极了。”

短信的提示音响起，Sebastian掏出裤袋里的手机，果不其然看到Chris发来的短信，他盯着结尾的LOL看了会儿，赶在女孩儿从更衣室里出来前回了他。

“我又不是你，Evans队长。”

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

他又梦见了同一个场景。

湖里的水依旧很冰，不同的是这次没有人再朝他扔石子了。Sebastian不停划拉着四肢向上游，可裹住他的湖水沉甸甸的，太重了，Sebastian根本无法呼吸，他越发往下沉，像被困在了湖里。

这次也没有任何人来救他。

Sebastian想喊救命，有一个名字堵在他的嘴边几乎就要脱口而出，他张张嘴，忽然一个激灵，猛地惊醒过来。

大屏幕上的电影还在放映，主人公隔着桌子握住了女主角的手，正说着些肉麻的情话，还有前排观众咀嚼爆米花的咔咔声。Sebastian缓过神来，想起自己是在电影院里。

“你睡着了。”旁边的女孩儿开口，她看着Sebastian，皱了皱眉头，抬手帮他擦掉额角的冷汗，“Sebastian，你做恶梦了吗？”她担心地问，“不如今天就这样，我们回去吧。”

“没有，不用。”

“但……”

“我没事，Leighton。”Sebastian冲她笑笑，“看完再走吧，你不是很喜欢这部电影吗？”

女孩儿静静看了他一会儿，她倾过身子，轻轻往Sebastian脸上印了一个吻。

“谢谢你，Sebastian。”

Sebastian站在散场的电影院出口，仰头看了看黑漆漆的夜空，主动提出要送女孩儿回家。

“太晚了，你一个人回家不安全。”

女孩儿羞涩地笑着点了点头。

他们一路上聊了很多，很琐碎，什么都有。Sebastian看着女孩儿走进公寓电梯里，电梯门阖上的前一刻他们还在挥手道别。

夜里的温度比起白天要低上几度，Sebastian裹紧身上的外套，想着女孩儿对他说过的话，想着女孩儿落在他脸颊上的，柔软得不可思议的吻，不知不觉加快了走动的步伐。

“你是我所遇到过最好的人，Sebastian。下次，等你精神好点的时候，或许你可以上来我家坐坐，我给你烤个苹果派。”

Sebastian不傻，他当然清楚女孩儿的邀请意味着什么。

但他不是最好的，Sebastian想，Leighton值得更好的人，那个苹果派也该留给另外哪个人，总之不会是他。

 

“没想到你会约我出来，Sebby，一天不见想我了？”Chris嬉皮笑脸的问，他穿着随意，只套了件薄薄的T恤衫，运动裤，边问边低头吻他。心情好像不错，笑起来时的热气全洒在了Sebastian脸上，热烘烘的。

Sebastian的手搭在Chris露出来的半截手臂上，摸到冰冰凉凉一片，有点意外，“你等了很久？我不是说要半小时才能到吗？”他惊诧地问。

“没多久。”Chris满不在乎，他一直在笑，用手捏Sebastian的耳垂，吻他的额头。

草丛的隐蔽性算不上好，但夜深人静的，学生们大都窝在宿舍里，巡夜的保安也多半待在值班室里喝酒，打牌，没有人会费心注意校园某个不起眼的角落发生了什么事。

Sebastian握着手里剑拔弩张的性器，舌尖缓慢而小心的舔舐过头部顶端，Chris的阴茎涨大得有点夸张，Sebastian没办法将它整根含进嘴里，他的嘴巴被撑得满满的，牙根泛酸，很辛苦，也很难受，Chris埋在他体内翻搅的手指更是将他的神智给捣鼓得破破碎碎。

“别停下来，Sebby，继续……”Chris咬他大腿内侧的软肉，向上挺胯，嗓音低哑地催促，这一下差点顶到Sebastian的喉咙口，他吐出嘴里的阴茎，难过地摇头，抬起手背抹掉被呛出来的眼泪。

“我不要做这个了……”他爬起来，掉转身子跪趴到草丛里，对Chris说：“直接进来，Chris……”

紧涩的穴口已经被手指的反复捅弄给操开了，扩张充足，内部湿润，正处于最适合插入的状态。Chris粗喘着搓揉他挺翘的臀瓣，往两边掰开，勃发的阴茎贴上Sebastian泛着水光的小洞，稍一用力便全根没入了。

跪在草丛上的膝盖因为长时间的外力摩擦有点疼，Sebastian的视野随着身后野蛮的律动而不住上下摇曳，尽管他已经尽力咬住了手背，但还是会因Chris几下不分轻重的操弄而泄出些许呻吟来。

“嘘……小点声宝贝儿，你不想被人看见吧？”Chris整个人伏在他后背上，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵警告，下身却言行不一地加重了抽插的力度。过激的快感连绵不断的袭来，Sebastian情不自禁松开齿关，一声声令人脸红的呻吟跟着流泻出来，然而他已无暇顾及太多。

“好深……嗯……再用力点，Chris……”Sebastian紧揪着地下的青草，扭动胯部去迎合Chris的抽插，难得的主动惹得Chris立马红了眼。下一秒Sebastian的嘴巴便被对方宽厚的手掌给紧紧捂住了，Chris重重压下来，像要将他吞吃入腹般使尽浑身蛮力干他，静谧的夜晚里肉体相撞的拍打声和结合部位淫靡的水声显得格外清晰，Sebastian毫不怀疑他们制造出来的动静会惊扰到树上安憩的鸟儿。

“Sebby，你太……老天……”Chris似乎激动过头了，他大型犬一样对着Sebastian的脖子又舔又咬，没一会儿他的脖子上就点满了Chris零零散散的吻痕。

“我爱你，我爱你宝贝儿……”

一瞬间Sebastian还以为自己被操昏了头，以至于出现了听觉上的误差，产生了幻听。他射得毫无征兆，另一边的Chris仿佛也始料未及，被高潮中缩紧的后穴猛地这么一夹，竟也一并缴了械。

“你怎么回事……我还想着能再坚持久一点的。”半晌，Chris喘着气，说话时孩子气地将头上的汗全蹭到了Sebastian脸上脖子上。Sebastian大气都不敢喘，他大睁着双眼，眼前的草丛被他们折腾得一团糟，像暴风雨席卷过后的残垣断壁，他盯着其中一簇弯折的青草，问Chris：“你才是……你怎么回事？”

“我怎么了？”Chris直起身，帮他套好裤子，又整了整自己凌乱的衣服。

“你是不是说了什么？”Sebastian看着他，“刚刚……我可能没听清楚，你说了什么？”

“没说什么。”对方回答得很快，他冲Sebastian挑挑眉毛，说：“除了很紧，很棒，我说不出别的。”说完，他站起来，朝Sebastian伸出手，“该回去了，宝贝儿，不然Crawford又该问你去哪了。”

Sebastian借助他的拉拽站稳，确定衣服够整洁，又理了理头发，才和Chris说了再见。

回到寝室，屁股还没来得及落座，Chace的火眼金睛就又揪着他脖子上的痕迹扒八卦了。

“我陪她看了场电影，送她回家，她吻了我……然后？想不想知道我们都用了什么姿势？”最后Sebastian以这句话作为结尾结束了话题，Chace了然地拍拍他的肩膀，竖起个大拇指，终于没再继续发问。

Sebastian觉得好笑，想着要是告诉Chace自己上床的对象是Chris Evans他会不会吓得大声尖叫，虽然几率不大。

而他一定是脑袋秀逗了才会去在意Chris随口说的一句话。

玩玩而已，互相爽到就够了，不用较真，Sebastian Stan。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

今天天气异常的好。

Sebastian撇头看向窗外倒退的风景，阳光灿烂，CD里播放的吉他哼唱听起来很舒服，就连车内你一言我一语的交谈也令人觉得惬意。

“一只狗的生日派对？什么时候开始做人还不如做只狗来得快活了。”刚得知消息的Anthony Mackie果不其然调侃开来，转头问后座的Sebastian，“Chris有和你说过这场聚会的主角是他家的宠物狗吗？”

没等Sebastian回答，Chris抢先一步插了句:“Dodger不是宠物。”语气还颇为认真，“跟East一样，是家庭成员。”

这话一出，Anthony不知怎的就敛了笑容，“我知道。”他挪动身子在椅背上坐直，柔声说：“好吧哥们，能参加Dodger老兄的生日派对，老实说这还挺酷的。”

Chris大笑，“是，很酷。”

他扬起下巴，表情自豪，“你们会喜欢Dodger的，他棒极了。”

 

出乎Sebastian意料，这次参加Chris派对的人算不上多，除了他的家庭成员和相识多年的几位老朋友，Sebastian的出席就更显突兀了，这场派对与以往Chris所组织过的相比明显不同，这显然更私密，更贴近对方的真实生活。

也许他该接受Leighton的提议去品尝他的甜品和咖啡，好好享受一番下午茶时间，听说那还是家最近才新开张的咖啡馆，人气超乎想象的高，大概真的非常不错。

 

而正如Chris所说，那只名为Dodger的兄弟的的确确是个漂亮又讨人喜欢的小家伙，他有一身金棕色的柔顺毛发，Sebastian下车的时候看到他了。他朝着Chris笔直奔过来，Chris也蹲下身，和许久不见的小家伙来了个拥抱，捋他那身柔软的毛发。

“这是Sebastian。”Chris拉过身后的Sebastian介绍，“Sebastian，这是Dodger。”

Sebastian和Dodger那双黑溜溜的大眼睛对视了几秒，略为尴尬地抬起手来打招呼，“嗨。”

“不用紧张，Sebastian，你可以摸摸他。”

“什么？”

“我说你可以摸摸他，像这样。”Chris笑起来，他又重复了一遍，拉住Sebastian的手腕引导他将手放到了Dodger的头顶，触手的毛发质感跟看上去的一样好，柔软，温暖。Dodger没有躲开，反倒仰起头蹭了蹭Sebastian的手心。

“乖孩子。”

Sebastian有点愣神，一时间没分清Chris是在对谁说的这句话。

“我在收容所里见到了这个甜心。”Chris说，“他看着不是很合群，我就把他给带回来了。”

他的语调很轻，眼里带笑，Sebastian侧头看他，情不自禁脱口问：“谁是East？”

Chris很明显被问得一愣，“抱歉。”Sebastian回过神来，立刻补充：“如果你不想说的话就算了，忘了它，当我没问。”

他本不打算问起这个的，在车上的时候他就忍住没问，直觉告诉他这不是一个好的话题。

“没关系，Sebastian。”

Chris跟他一块用手去顺Dodger的毛，“East是我养的第一只斗牛犬。”他轻描淡写地说，“你知道……即使不在了，他也永远是我的好兄弟。”

“对不起。”Sebastian支吾着开口，“我不知道......”

“别道歉，Sebastian。”Chris打断他，“我和你说过很多次了，你又忘了吗？”

他抬起头来，看见Chris皱着眉头，神情严肃，像在无声责备他说了什么不该说的话。Sebastian的脑袋里忽然不合时宜的想起某些不该出现的画面，例如Chris握着他的腿弯，命令他不准乱动，并且更深更用力的进到他身体里时，脸上也是这样的表情。

Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，下意识点了点头。

“乖孩子。”

这次他确定Chris是对着他说的。

 

“我快变成雕塑了，Chris。”Anthony抱怨，“如果你还能想起来有个叫Anthony Mackie的朋友，麻烦也给他介绍介绍这位名为Dodger的小甜心。”

“那是谁，我怎么没印象。”Chris装傻，假装陷入沉思，问Sebastian，“你认识吗？”

原本还想着让点位置给Anthony的Sebastian一下子被逗得噗嗤笑出声。

“混球。”Anthony丢了记白眼给Chris，挤开他去摸Dodger的头，“可怜的小家伙，要是哪天你受够了Chris Evans这个讨厌鬼，我随时欢迎你的入驻。”

Chris捂着肚子笑起来，笑声感染得Sebastian也一同跟着笑。

 

“你是成年人了，Chris，需要我这个当弟弟的来提醒你吗？”出来迎接顺便目睹了事发经过的Scott叹了口气，走过来拍Anthony的肩膀，“辛苦了，兄弟。”

Anthony摇摇头，和他握手，“这不算什么，听Chris说你小时候还被他骗过，尿了裤子？”

 

Sebastian记得这个，Chris跟他们说起这起儿时的恶作剧时所有人都笑翻了。

“相信我，他还做过比那更过分的。”

Anthony笑着附和，“我一点儿也不怀疑这点。”

 

“那么，”Scott看向Sebastian：“你一定就是Sebastian了。”

“很高兴认识你，我是Chris的弟弟，Scott Evans。”

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

派对的气氛好极了，Chris的家人很友善，他的朋友们也非常有趣。平日里成熟稳重的Chris Evans今天活像个调皮的捣蛋鬼，他怂恿Scott趁Anthony不注意时将蛋糕的奶油偷偷抹到对方的裤腿上，可怜的Scott，完全没发现Chris在搭着他说话的间隙就成功用奶油糟蹋了他的外套。

Sebastian看在眼里，憋笑憋得满脸通红，Chris却眨着眼睛冲他使眼色，示意他不要轻举妄动。

他还亲身向所有人示范Dodger特殊的小爱好。四肢大张的躺在大厅中央，等着Dodger慢悠悠走过去坐到他身上。

“救我，Sebastian，我快不能呼吸了……”没多久，Chris又装模作样的摆出副痛苦的神情，朝Sebastian挥手。

“别管他！Seb，别管他！”Anthony拦住Sebastian不给他过去，一边幸灾乐祸的大笑，“Dodger！嘿，兄弟，你想大便吗？现在是最好的时机，你屁股下就有个现成的坐便器！”

Chris闻言笑着骂了声混球，抱起身上的Dodger放到一边，拿那颗沾着爱犬口水的小皮球砸他。

他们一起合了影。Chris抱着Dodger，Sebastian站在他们旁边，照相机黑漆漆的孔洞像股不知名的漩涡，他望着镜头，心跳莫来由的漏掉一拍，差点没能维持住脸上的微笑。

 

“跟我来，Sebastian，我给你看样东西。”Chris神秘兮兮的凑到Sebastian耳边，拉着他溜出热闹的大厅，走前不忘朝某位红头发的女性友人暗暗打手势，Sebastian看见对方回了个OK。Scarlett Johansson，他在对方做自我介绍的时候就记住了她的名字，你看，出众的人总是容易令人印象深刻。

Chris带他去了楼顶的露台，有个东西静静立在那里，被幔布遮盖住了它三分之二的部位，Sebastian只看得见底下泛着冷光的金属支架。Chris走上前，一把掀开那块黑色的布料，向Sebastian展示出它的庐山真面目:一部天文望远镜。

他扬着脸笑，对Sebastian说这是为他准备的惊喜。

Sebastian怔愣看着Chris的笑脸，又看了看那部银黑色的天文望远镜，它看起来如此崭新。

“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”见他没动，Chris皱起眉头，又说：“实物可比书上的图片美多了，你确定不亲自看看？”

Sebastian眼皮跳了跳，“什么书？”

“你不是在读吗？”Chris用手比划了一下，“封面是蓝色的那本，我还在里面夹了张便条纸，你没看见？”他叹了口气，抓着头发咕哝了句早知道就贴在床头上了什么的，边继续说：“除了几本杂志报刊你书架上的课外书几乎全是宇宙天文，别告诉我那是Crawford的，上面的字可是你写的。”Chris顿了顿，“难道你们的书籍共用？你会帮Crawford做笔记吗？”

“你没看错，Chris，那些是我的书。”Sebastian解释。

“那你为什么不来看看？”Chris拍拍望远镜的外壳，“过来，Sebastian。”

那一刻仿佛世间万物都静止了。Sebastian转动旋钮调整好聚焦，映入视网膜里的星体是那么璀璨鲜活，它们远在天边，却又近在眼前。Sebastian能闻到露台的花香，能听见树叶被风吹拂的沙沙响，Chris Evans站在他身旁，问他：“很美，对吗？”

是的，很美。

可Sebastian说不出话来，他直起身，捧着Chris的脸，闭着眼睛重重吻了上去。

 

这是迄今为止最温情的性爱。

Chris的床柔软得不可思议，Sebastian躺在上面，像躺在了云里。男人用着极其缓慢的节奏在他体内来回戳刺，阴茎一点点往外撤，再不急不躁的整根捅进来。

Sebastian扭了扭腰，被磨得有点受不了，双腿缠住Chris的腰，忍不住催促般蹭了几下，“用力……Chris，求你……”

“要多用力？”Chris哑声问，偏头亲吻Sebastian泛红的耳廓，边扶着他的腰抽出去，等再插入时明显加了点力气，“这样够用力了吗？”

“不够，还不够……”Sebastian从喉咙里发出声破碎的哽咽，主动将屁股抬高，“再深一点，Chris，求你了……用力操我，像之前那样……”他几乎是在哭着请求Chris更为粗暴的对待了。

室内一时间陷入短暂的静谧。

Chris抿着嘴，握着他的腿弯压折到胸前，额角全是汗，这会儿连呼吸里也带上了滚烫的热度和湿气。他看着Sebastian，眼底的光迅速暗下去，令人战栗的欲望和渴求逐渐浮现出来。

“我会的，Sebastian。”他捏着Sebastian大腿内侧的软肉，说：“我会在你的肚子里灌满我的精液，让你的洞在接下来的几天内好好记住我的老二。”

 

视野所及一片模糊残缺的光影，床垫剧烈晃动的嘎吱声里混着男人粗重的喘息，Sebastian大睁着双眼，眼泪不停的流下来，他有点后悔了。Chris操得那么用力，像是要把囊袋也塞进他的身体里，Sebastian好几次都被他顶得越出床位，又被拽着腰部一次次拖回来，男人完全勃起的阴茎不由分说的越捅越深。

Sebastian想求饶，想开口跟Chris说让他慢一点，轻一点，可他张开嘴就只剩下了呻吟和尖叫。

不用猜，随便一个经过房门的人都能知道里面的人在做什么，他们制造出的动静这么大，谁也没有闲暇去掩饰。Chris正处在兴头上的状态，眉宇紧蹙，绷紧的下颚线条使他整张脸看起来都有点过分严肃，甚至有些可怕。

“Sebby……”他用气声喊Sebastian的名字，他总是喜欢在做爱的时候喊他Sebby，仿佛它是某种不为人知的密语。Chris就快要射了，他的律动全乱了节奏，胀大的肉棍激烈的捣弄着Sebastian湿漉的内里，昭示着即将释放的迫切。

“我要射进去了宝贝儿……准备好了吗？”

Sebastian搂紧他的脖颈，手指无力的揪了揪Chris脑后的短发，点了点头，边分神想Chris这家伙终于要射了。他射得总是比Chris要快，连Sebastian自己也不知道是怎么回事，他的身体变得越来越敏感，仿佛已经不再归他管控，无论是前面的阴茎还是后面的小洞都对Chris Evans唯命是从，对方随便动手摸几下Sebastian立刻就能硬起来，只靠后面插入就能射。

就像现在，Chris加重力气捅的那么几下，精液灌进他的肠道里，他便又跟着射了一次。

“任务完成，还满意吗宝贝儿？”Chris笑着喘出一口气，低下头来亲了亲Sebastian殷红的眼尾，Sebastian眨着眼看他，累得说不出话。他的头发全被汗浸透了，身上也黏糊糊的，难受极了，只想推开压着他的男人去洗个澡。

“起开……”Sebastian拍Chris的后颈。

“我这么努力，你不考虑给我点奖励什么的吗？”Chris没脸没皮的搂着他的腰晃了晃，“例如一个吻？”

“……”有没有搞错，被操的要死不活的是他，凭什么他还要给操他的人什么见鬼的奖励？

“来吧，就一下。”Chris将头埋在Sebastian颈间蹭了蹭，“就一下，我就起来。”

Sebastian拗不过他，只好乖乖照做，Chris这才笑嘻嘻的依言翻到了床的另一边。

幼稚鬼。

“嘿，Sebby。”

Sebastian揉着酸痛的腰，还没走进浴室，又被对方突然出声喊住。

“什么？”

他回过头，Chris手撑着脑袋，正笑得眉眼弯弯的看着他：“我来当你男朋友好吗？”

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

19

 

事情糟透了。

他们今早从Chris家出发直到回学校的一路上都没讲上几句话，Chris只专心开车，没播放CD，车内安静的过分，Anthony费心编纂的冷笑话不仅没起到救场的效用，反而愈加冷场。Sebastian忙着查看Leighton昨晚发来的短信，她告诉Sebastian自己和朋友看了场不错的电影，咖啡馆的甜品和咖啡很棒，她希望Sebastian也能尝尝。

还有苹果派。Leighton询问Sebastian什么时候能赏脸品尝她亲手烘烤的苹果派，地点是Leighton家，当然。Sebastian没回，他看着后视镜里Chris紧绷的脸，收起手机，想着昨晚的场面，不禁觉得滑稽又好笑。

听完Chris说的话后Sebastian当场便傻了，他赤身裸体，什么也没穿，Chris的精液从他被操得闭不紧的小洞里流出来，顺着大腿往下淌。Sebastian维持这样的状态呆呆看着床上的Chris Evans，看了很久，他想开口问Chris再重复一遍，然而Sebastian除了“我”字其他什么也说不出来。

“你先去洗澡吧，Sebastian。”最后还是Chris打破了窘局，他倒回床铺里，直愣愣望着天花板的吸顶灯，没看Sebastian，“我开玩笑的，你别当真。”

接下来他们各自洗了澡，Chris换好衣服后便再次回到了派对主场，“好好休息，不用下来也行。”Chris离开前嘱咐，他背对着Sebastian，语气淡淡的，听不出喜怒哀乐。

什么也没发生。Sebastian一觉睡到天亮，醒来时旁边的床位是空的，Chris没回主卧，他睡的客房。

Anthony尝试无果后果断放弃了活跃气氛，他捣鼓着自己的手机，和拉拉队里新认识的女孩儿聊天，“你们觉得我该带她去哪儿玩？”Anthony随口问。

“自己想。”Chris减慢车速，好让前方横穿马路的杜宾犬先过。

“无情的家伙。”Anthony白了他一眼，扭头向后座的Sebastian求助：“Seb，你怎么说？”

“他怎么可能知道，你问错对象了，Anthony。”Chris嗤笑。

“陪她去她想去的地方就好。”Sebastian捏紧手里的饮料，“电影院，展馆，保龄球......女孩儿都喜欢逛街，你们可以喝个下午茶。”

Anthony眉毛一挑，“听起来不错。”

“祝你好运，Anthony。”Sebastian笑了笑，抬眼看后视镜，Chris也在看他，他们四目相对。

“操！”猛然加快的油门着实将Anthony吓得不轻，他惊呼一声，拿起掉落在大腿的手机骂了句混球，“Chris，你发什么神经！”Anthony看看转速表，“你他妈超速了！”

Chris抿着嘴没说话，Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，拧开瓶口灌了几口饮料，他的手有点抖，盖上瓶盖时耗了比平常要多的时间。Anthony察觉到气氛不对，倒也识趣地没再发表意见。

他们以极快的速度回到了学校，Anthony以有约为由，一抵达目的地便先一步下了车，“行李交给你了，Chris，扔我床上就好，回头请你喝一杯。”他拍拍Chris的手臂，提脚开溜。

Sebastian自发打开车后箱，“谢谢你，Chris，聚会玩得很开心。”他拎好手提袋，挤出笑容来，“改天见。”

“等等。”Chris扯住他的手腕，“我送你回宿舍吧。”

“不用了。”Sebastian环顾四周，有学生正往他们这边看，Sebastian抽回手，“我自己可以回去。”

“我知道你可以，我想送你。”Chris态度坚决，他拿过Sebastian的手提袋，盖上车后箱，Sebastian只好妥协。

宿舍的门没有锁，Sebastian扭开门把，Chace正在换球衣，他套好球服，对跟在Sebastian身后进门的Chris道了声好。

“要去打球吗，Crawford？”Chris随口问，边帮Sebastian将手提袋放到床位上。

“三对三，Evans队长要来吗？”Chace笑了笑，“对了，千万别手下留情，我不想赢得太容易。”

“算你好运，Crawford，接下来我还有事要忙。”Chris也笑起来，“顺便说一声，我打球从来不放水。”

他和Chace闲聊，商讨切磋球技的适宜时间，Sebastian则埋头整理起手提袋里的行李，他把脏衣服胡乱塞进洗衣篓，它们有股Dodger洗澡液的味道，Sebastian昨天陪Dodger玩得久了点儿，它那么乖，那么听话，它看起来如此喜欢Sebastian。

“先走了，明天见。”Chris揉了把Sebastian的头发，走前拧开Sebastian的饮料喝了点儿，他随手放到书桌上，向Sebastian夸赞说味道不错。

柠檬苏打水，出发时Scott给他的，“Chris不喜欢酸的东西，他说难喝你别信，我敢保证它很好喝。”Scott竖起拇指，“特别推荐，Seb，谢谢你昨晚的出手相助，希望你能喜欢。”

它的确好喝，不过也很酸。

Sebastian拿起剩下半瓶不到的饮料晃了晃，看着里面冒出来的气泡出神。Chace夺过他手里的饮料，蹙着眉看他，一副欲言又止的神情。

“怎么了，Chace？”Sebastian不解，“你不去打篮球吗？”

“你没有什么要和我说？”Chace反问。

“说什么？”

“派对，Evans？”Chace扔开瓶子。

Sebastian呼吸一滞，“什么意思？”

“我不知道。”Chace坐到他对面，“你来告诉我，Seb。”他交握着双手，“我想听你说。”

“没什么特别的。”Sebastian别开脸，“派对很有趣，Chris......他对我们照顾周到，他的朋友们也都非常热情，就这样。”

Chace沉默了会儿，他站起身，轻叹道：“我说过我永远是你的朋友，Seb。”他捏了捏Sebastian的肩窝，“你知道的......你可以相信我。”Chace说，“我不希望从别人口中得知你的……一些消息。”

他没明说。

“我去打球了，Seb，你好好休息。”他冲Sebastian笑笑，走到玄关捞起地上的篮球，“你看，在派对上彻夜狂欢总比熬夜看书好多了不是吗？”

没有，没有什么彻夜狂欢，他中途就离场了。Sebastian摁着发疼的额角，掏出手机回了Leighton的短信，他睡得不算好，Chris Evans那张床对他来说过于柔软了，枕头，棉被，洗澡用的沐浴露，洗发水，它们陌生，但又熟悉，全属于Chris Evans。

男人嘴唇亲吻额头的温度，身体交融的痛楚和快感，被情欲蒙上了一层薄雾的蓝，Sebastian闭着眼睛，浑身冒虚汗。

“过来，Sebastian。”河岸边的Chris笑着伸出手。

“相信我。”

他说：“相信我，Sebby。”

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

Chace Crawford先前反常的发言不是毫无缘由。

Sebastian能感觉到他人过度投注的视线，他们背着他交头接耳，窃窃私语，Sebastian抓紧背带，尽量不去在意，然而他还没踏进教室门口，Robbie Sanchez嚣张的声音便先传进了耳里。

Sanchez双脚高抬着撂在桌面，有不少人围着他嘘寒问暖的，Sebastian看着Sanchez额角显眼的伤疤，针线缝合的痕迹依稀可见，尽管已愈合得七七八八，但不难看出当时伤势的严重程度。从Sebastian进门起Sanchez就一直盯着他看，Sebastian努力忽略这令人不快的盯视，兀自拉开凳子坐好。

“我记得医生没说过脑袋的伤会影响我的眼睛。”Sanchez拖长语调，恶意朝Sebastian的方向吹了个口哨，“我看到了什么？丧家犬何时摇身变成了王子殿下？”Sebastian翻开书本，只当没听见，Sanchez却不愿就这么善罢甘休，他就近夺过某位同学的牛奶，瞄准Sebastian的头部甩手扔了过来，牛奶盒正中Sebastian的脑门，又掉落到Sebastian桌前摊开的书上，里面的牛奶洒出来，浸湿了书页。Sebastian霍地站起身，抬眼瞪向Sanchez。

“怎么？想打架吗？”Sanchez挑衅，他摆明在故意激怒Sebastian。

Sebastian强压着满腔的怒火，他拿起那盒牛奶，哼笑道：“你会做的也就这些了，Sanchez。”Sebastian将奶盒抛进角落的垃圾桶里，无视Sanchez阴沉的脸色昂首步出了教室。

Sanchez咒骂着踹翻椅子，快步追上来，一把揪住Sebastian的领口将他按到了走廊的砖墙上：“你以为你在和谁说话？丧家犬就该有个丧家犬的样子。”

后背撞得生疼，Sebastian扫了圈周围看热闹的众人，握紧双拳：“你在说你自己吗？”

“我在说你，Chris Evans的小婊子。”Sanchez狞笑着说，“被男人操屁股的滋味如何？喜欢Evans的老二吗？”他嘲讽，“说说看啊，怪胎。”

走廊围观的学生全望着他们，谁也没敢上前，Chris Evans的名字像凭空甩出来的一掷炸雷，瞬间将Sebastian炸懵了。其他人异样的目光，Chace说过的话，以及藏在背后的闲言碎语，Sebastian的心猛烈鼓动起来，他嘴唇颤抖，许久才得以问出口：“你做了什么？”

“没做什么。”Sanchez耸肩，“只不过谈了些相对真实的校园八卦？”他说：“例如Chris Evans是个喜欢玩男人屁股的变态，对着女人硬不起来。”

“他应该被关进监狱里。”Sanchez指着额角的伤口，“看到他做的了吗？那个疯子差点杀了我，而这都是你的错，Stan。”

方才暗涌的波澜逐渐归于平静，Sebastian近距离端详着那道丑陋的伤疤，它镶在Sanchez的皮肤里，像条畸形古怪的异虫，Sebastian忍不住弯起嘴角，“那又怎样？”

Sanchez瞪大眼，他细细端详了Sebastian半晌，松开手，问道：“你指使的？”

“怎么会。”Sebastian闻言嗤笑出声，“我可什么都没做。”

是Chris Evans的英雄主义和浪漫情怀在作怪。

从什么时候开始的呢。

先于那间裹着粉尘的杂物间内，时间要更早，比Sebastian接过那几盒纸箱子的时间还要早得多，从他和Chris Evans在走廊上的初遇开始。

落日的余晖透着暖洋洋的橘黄色，偏红，Chris Evans身处其中，他笑容率真，眼睛的颜色很亮，有点刺眼，像受了阳光折射的琉璃球，它在高热中溶解，软化，里面深埋的东西再也无处藏身，一个个全撒了出来。

Sebastian忍受着杂物间的阴暗和混浊的空气，他给Chris Evans打手枪，看对方脸上肉眼可见的伤痕，Chris的吻落在Sebastian眉间，唇角，轻如蝶羽。

他知道。他当然知道。

Chris Evans是个拯救他人脱离泥沼的英雄，他击败了恶人Robbie Sanchez，向倒霉蛋Sebastian Stan伸出了援手。

Sebastian知道他想要什么，而他会给Chris想要的。

公平交易。

或许从一开始他就错了。

“住院期间过得愉快吗？”Sebastian抚平被Sanchez捏得皱巴巴的领口，他笑着问：“很疼吧？”

被戳到痛处的Sanchez瞬间红了眼，他卷起袖子，向Sebastian抡起拳头。女孩儿的尖叫，恶意的起哄，周遭大大小小的声音此起彼伏的响起。Sebastian后退几步稳住跟脚，用手背抹掉嘴角的血，嘴唇被牙齿磕的破了皮，口腔内侧也疼得厉害，Sebastian咂咂嘴，不出所料尝到了血的腥甜。

他想起Sean Johnson，他们在社区公园里拳脚相向，打得不可开交，那封皱巴巴的诅咒信静静躺在草地上，染着血，不知道是他的，还是Johnson的。

Sebastian因伤病倒，他在床上躺了一个多星期，伤口疼，每天要喝的药也苦的要命，但Sebastian一滴眼泪也没流，一句怨言也没有。Johnson有为自己的所作所为付出代价，他只要知道这点就够了。

Sebastian抬脚踹向Sanchez的小腹，没掌控好力道，这一脚下去Sebastian腿部的肌肉都因力的互作用而阵阵发麻，Sanchez扑通倒地，他捂着肚子，剧烈咳嗽起来，脸涨得通红。

Sebastian把手背的血随意抹到了衣服上，“你觉得我们俩谁能赢？”

原本吵嚷的走廊突然间安静下来，多数学生被这突发的一幕给震得呆愣当场，有几位见机偷跑的学生，Sebastian猜他们十有八九是去打小报告了。

“这么久不见，丧家犬学会咬人了啊。”Sanchez边喘气边笑，“对了，还记得我们送你的第一份迎新礼物吗？我本来打算送个比那更棒的给你。”

迎新礼物，Sebastian当然记得，并且时至今日仍记忆犹新。是一桶水，它的底部沉淀着沙泥，味道古怪难闻，很脏，大概是清洁工打扫完后留下的污水。Sebastian推开教室的门，桶里的水从头顶浇下来，把他淋了个通透。Sebastian摘下眼镜胡乱擦着脸上的脏水，什么也看不清，只有响亮的哄笑。

“不过Evans不太喜欢我的提议，装什么他妈的好人。”Sanchez站起身来，一副幸灾乐祸的口气，“反正你们也只是玩玩而已吧？等Evans玩够了，我会按原先说好的来。先说好，你可以留着你的内裤，没人会想看你的老二和屁股，噢，等等，或许Evans会有点兴趣。别担心，我会帮你找好观众，你只需要到操场来三圈青蛙跳，表演得好，你就能拿回你的衣服。怎么样？是不是很有意思？”

Sebastian咬着牙根，浑身颤栗。

他不可以犯傻，他向母亲保证过，他理应做好一个逆来顺受的倒霉蛋，不反抗，不造次。

可他在妄想变得更好，为某些个难以启齿的理由。

闻讯赶来的警卫将俩人分开时Sanchez已经陷入了半昏迷状态，他脸上几乎全是血，额角的伤口在打斗中重新撕裂开来，看起来触目惊心。

Sebastian被扣着肩膀摁在地上，也伤的不轻，但与Sanchez相比可谓是小巫见大巫。

救护车的鸣笛声吵得Sebastian头更疼了，他暴躁地推开抓着他的警卫，亲眼看着医护人员将Sanchez抬上担架，密集的人群被疏散开。Sebastian眯起眼睛，没一会儿便看见了Chris高大的身影，他站在距离Sebastian几米外的地方，表情惊愕。

Sebastian忍俊不禁的冲他笑了笑。

你瞧，他从始至终就不是个好男孩儿。

更不会是Chris Evans的好男孩儿。

 

TBC


End file.
